


Detroit: Become Pants Wetters

by rkdetroit800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adorable Simoooooo, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Eden Club, Embarrassment, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kid Fic, Maybe - Freeform, Mmmmm, Multi, Omorashi, PTSD, Please Don't Hate Me, Shipping, Wetting, ahhh, de-age, kid AU, please help me get ideas, request something, some I don't ship. Like Hank and Connor, sorry - Freeform, still working on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkdetroit800/pseuds/rkdetroit800
Summary: So this is just gonna be a continuous Omorashi short stories that seem that we need here. I'm not sure what's going to be in here but it is going to have Detroit: Become Human in it. Stop by and read about it.Ps. Need ideas help me guysPps. My writing gets 10xs better after like then first three story’s I believeleave a request and a Kudo!





	1. A/N

If you have a character, ship, anyone that you want me to write down for a fanfic about wetting come on down. I'm really bored and I think I read all of the Omorashi fanfics. 

_**whoops** _


	2. Midnight Leaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jericho squad is out on a supply run. 
> 
> But Simon forgot to use the restroom.
> 
> soft Simarkus <3
> 
> _Not a request_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boi, hopefully he'll be alright.
> 
> Leave a Kudo and a suggestion for another story I can write.
> 
> Love ya'll ;3

"Okay guys, we're going to be in and out okay? I really don't want to get close to being caught again" Josh said briefly as the other three looked at him. Markus nods "Yes, just get whatever your bags can hold." He said they nod. "Why couldn't we of done this yesterday" North groaned gently, "It was the better choice, less security on Thursdays." Josh hopped off a shipping container. The rest followed and crouched next to a Guard post, the guards seemed to be goofing off at the time. "Go go go" Markus whispered and sneaked passed. Now behind a lot of shipping containers Markus noticed Simon was falling behind. "Simon you need to stay on my heels, i don't want you hurt again" That reminded Simon of the time they were deciding what to do with him up at Stratford Tower. "Sorry, Markus" Simon nods and looks down a bit. 

But for Simon, things weren't to well. North was so pushy and wanting to get this over with, Simon didn't have a choice to use the restroom before he left. Being a PL600, very slow and limited robot. Being like Markus, if he needed to go. He didn't need to bother because of how much he can hold. Simon didn't have much time, "Simon, stay focused" Josh said. Simon snapped out of it and nods. "Sorry sorry" He followed the three near some different colored containers.  Markus opened one, "I'll get this one, North, Josh, get the other" He said, man. Simon loved Markus and his leader ways. His voice, how confident he was, and then there was Simon. The one with potty issues, 'Potty issues' Simon snickered to himself but that didn't help the situation.

" _Simmonn_ come on," Markus said going in, Simon followed. Getting his book bag off he opened the package. Filling his book bag with the thirium pouches made him shiver a bit. Seeing liquid wasn't good, Simon had crouched a bit and covered his lower half with his book bag so Markus, on his left. Couldn't see Simon wiggling a bit like a little child. 

Simon looked over and Markus was halfway done, he was quick and fast. Simon was struggling to keep balance, then he noticed Markus giving him a look. "Are you okay Simon? You seem for... _wiggly_... than usual?" He asked. Simon was flustered, embarrassed! He didn't want to tell his crush that he needed the restroom. That's childish! 

"I-I'm fine," He said filling his book bag up, "Simon I can see that you're uncomfortable." Markus stood up, he was done. "Guys! Guards! Hurry!" North said as loud that the guards couldn't hear, Simon immediately got up. Stumbling a bit on how fast he got up he squeaked. "I'm fine Markus," Simon said again, Markus shook his head and hopped out of the container. With the little privacy he had he squeezed his thighs together but thanks to north she said the guard was getting closer. 

Simon struggled to get down, "Simon comes on," Josh said. And that's when Josh yanked Simon down to the ground. Simon squeaked once more, he felt a bit of urine escaped him. Josh shoved Simon over to Markus, Josh took north to a hiding place and Markus did the same with Simon. Hiding in between two containers Markus and Simon were very close. Face to face...well face to chest due to height. Simon was sweating (not sure how, but deal with me), panting gently he tried to calm down.

"Simon shh" Markus gently placed his hand over Simons' mouth. Guards passed, talking among each other. Simon got red flashing warning about his bladder compartment. getting them away he felt another squirt. Simon whimpered out, getting the attention on a guard he was walking over. Markus took a quick sharp breath (Not sure how deal with me) Trying to muffle simons whimpers out the Guard was close.

Thank RA9 for North, just at the right time she threw a rock the other direction. "What was that" On guard said "let's go check it out," The other said and walked away from the two boys. 

It wasn't over yet, another guard came, and he looked around the area close to Markus and Simon. Simon, on the other hand, did the best he could to stop the leaking. He didn't care, well he was embarrassed and wanting all this to be over. He had shoved his hands down to his member. Markus saw this, now knowing why Simon was so off tonight. "M-Markus" Simon muffled through his crushes hand. Markus removed it as the third guard walked away, they couldn't leave until the guard was all gone. "I-I really n-need to _go_... I-I can't _hold it_ " He whimpered out quietly. 

Markus hate seeing Simon in pain. "Just go, humans can't smell our leavings, they're just water after all" Markus whispered. "B-but Markus i-" "Shh. Si, its okay. Accidents happen, and I don't blame you. North did shove us all out" he said putting a hand on Simons' shoulder. "I-I...I-I..." Simon was a deep blue, Markus could only comfort the poor kid. Pulling Simon close to his chest he rubbed Simons back. "Just _let go_ , Simon...I won't get mad.." 

Just like that, Simon covered his mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks. As urine spilled out like Niagara Falls, soaking Simons jeans and a bit of Markuses pant leg due to being so close to each other. Markus kept rubbing Simons back. "shh...it's okay...it's okay..." He said gently, Simon trembled, legs tired.

He just wanted to go home. "Guys, they're gone, let's get the hell out of here...." North walked up and seen a puddle spreading across the concrete. She stepped back, about to say something in a teasing way Josh just stopped her and shook his head.

Markus came out from between the Shipping Containers and held onto Simon. "I'm pretty sure we have enough supplies for a month" Picking up Simon, the poor boy stuffed his face in the crook of Markuses neck, with some sniffling and hiccuping.

Markus looked at the other two and gave a hand motion to move along. "Let's go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww my heart <3
> 
> I'm glad north didn't say anything, thank you josh. You deserved your north cuddles for the night <3
> 
> any request? Make sure to comment! :3
> 
> Sorry if i did a bad job. I tried i really really did.


	3. Ralphs Wiggly Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not seeing so much Ralph related Omorashi so here we have it 
> 
> Soft Jalph ;3
> 
> _Not a request_

Sense the revolution, androids got the freedom they deserved. Got every bit of upgrades to be just like humans.

Ralph, hoping and being wiggly as usual he was waiting in line with his Lover Jerry. (Don't worry, all the Jerrys are in loving homes, jobs, anything to see children smile again. They deserve the world) They were going to see a movie! But the line was really long, but thanks for Jerrys good planning the two gotta be at least the 20th people in line. Ralph was very excited, holding onto Jerry's hand he giggled gently. "Ralph very excited for movie!" He said, Jerry, smiled and pecked Ralphs cheek "I'm excited too, I been waiting for this movie to come out" Jerry laughed gently "Ralph have question, Ralph want to know what movie ralphs seeing again?" Ralph calmed down on the wiggly jumping and Jerry laughed a bit more.

"Danger in Clone City" (Get the joke...so many Jerrys...clones? ppffft) Jerry said smiling, "Ralph thinks it's scary.." Ralph frowned a bit "If you get scared you can cuddle up to me, how about that?" Ralph nods, "Ralph wants to know how long it's going to be" He hummed a bit. "At least another 30 minutes tops," Jerry said checking his phone for the time.

"th-thirty?" Ralph said a bit worried, since they got here, about an hour ago. He needed to relief himself. Ralph didn't want to lose his place in line, and he couldn't get back in his spot due to the crabby man a few places back. He did yell at a person that if you get out of line, back of the line you go.

Ralph started to wiggle once more. "You excited?" Jerry asked, "Ralph excited, Ralph very much excited" He lied, part of him wasn't due to the fact he needed to go. But he didn't want to drag Jerry out of line. Jerry had been waiting for this movie sense the first trailer came out, which was a long time ago. Even for Ralph around here is new, being in an abandoned house for most of his life he didn't even know where the restrooms are. 

10 minutes had passed, Ralph started to jump and wiggle more. "Ralph, you okay?" Jerry got a bit worried, the line haven't even more at all. Some ass hat was complaining about the tickets he bought were too expensive and he wanted his money back. "Ralph o-okay" Ralph tried to hide the fact he was suffering through this, Jerry pulled Ralph into a side hug. "we don't need to see the movie....we can just go home," He said gently, Ralph wanted to go home, but he wanted Jerry to see his movie. 

"Ralph want Jerry to see movie" He said, "Ralph will wait" He added with a forced smile. "If you say so...just know that I can always buy the DVD when it comes," Jerry said raising a brow. 

Finally! The line started to move, but it was slow. Ralph could feel the pressure come, he felt like a balloon ready to pop. Jerry stepped forward as the line did too, Ralph took a wobbly step and felt a bit of urine escape him. He squeaked gently, Jerry looked back. Seeing Ralph holding himself, tears in his good eye. "Ralph hey hey" Jerry tried to comfort him. Another bit left Ralph, "R-Ralph needs to _go_..." He whimpered, making a scene, eyes stared at the poor android. "Why didn't you say anything? Come on" Jerry gently took Ralphs free hand and they got out of line. Walking to the front he went to the ticket booth. "Sir you need to wait in line," The male said working there, "Mister, we just need the restroom," Jerry said calm. "Sorry, but I can't let you in.." The guy said.

"Please, do you really want me mad?" Jerry's temper was rising. Ralph choked on his tears, now a dark spot was appearing in his jeans. 

The guy slowly closed the opening hand out slot. 

Jerry was surprised how rude his man was, "Screw you ass hat" Now Jerry was really mad. "come on Ralph" He walked into the theater. "sir you cant-" it was too late, Jerry was quickly walking with Ralph trying to keep up. "R-Ralph not going to _make_ _i-it_ " Ralph whimpered out. Jerry saw the men's restroom door. As he opened it Ralph whimpered loudly. Letting go of Jerry's hand it was too late. Bursts of liquid came out, covering Ralphs' hands and now soaking his jeans. Ralph sobs grew louder, he started to tremble. "Ralph honey, it's okay" Jerry turned back around and lifted Ralphs soaked hands. "R-Ralph couldn't make it...R-Ralph-" "Ralph, listen to me. It's okay. Accidents happen, I'm not mad at you" Jerry nudged his nose against Ralphs.

"R-Ralph is child..." Ralph whimpered "Ralph is not a child..." Jerry said gently. Ralph sniffled, "Who cares about that movie anyway...I heard the ratings are bad" Jerry tried to make him feel better "R-Ralph wants to go home..." he said looked down. Seeing the mess he made on the floor, he gripped onto his shirt. Jerry gently kissed Ralphs forehead. "Let's go home then" Jerry rubbed Ralphs back as they left the bathroom. 

Seeing some police officers there to see why Jerry and Ralph ran in. They walked over, "I don't know if you're the custodians, but there's a mess in the men's bathroom," Jerry said sarcastically, seeing that the officers looked at Ralph like some poor helpless child. "Move along then," One officer said and Jerry did so.

Walking out of the theater the line was only a few people now. It was dark so Ralphs accident wasn't so noticeable.

As they walked to the car, Jerry opened Ralphs side and taken off his jacket, placing it down on the seat. "Ralph doesn't want wet jacket," He said, very embarrassed. 

Jerry smiled gently and pecked Ralphs' lips. "I don't care...I'll half to clean your dirty clothes anyway...baby boy.."

"Ralphs not a baby!"

"who said you were?" Jerry smirked gently and went over to the passenger's seat and sat down

Ralph stomped his foot and pouted. Getting into the car they made their way home.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you finally have enough motivation to finish a one shot.
> 
> Got a request? Comment down below! Thank you all for the Kudos!!!
> 
> Love ya'll <3 <333333333


	4. To Much Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin omo!
> 
> To much coffee is bbbaaaddd for the bladder..
> 
> _Requested by @/Ever_

"Alright everyone I know this isn't the greatest day of the whole year, but we do need to discuss Department rules," Fowler said to the crowd of co-workers in on cramped meeting room. They all groaned. "Hey, it can go a lot faster if you all shh" He said getting a projector ready.

The lights turn off as Gavin walks in, "Reed, where have you been" Fowler said a bit harsh. "Coffee" Gavin grumbled and sipped his good black muck, with some sugars of course. Gavin sat next to his partner Nines, which was perfectly sitting there. "okay now let's get started" Fowler scoffed a bit at Gavin's attitude and starts the slide and starts talking.

The meeting so too long, Gavin felt like sleeping but he knew Fowler would just yell at him. Leaning into his right hand, he sips the last drop of coffee. This wasn't his first coffee today, this was...his 4th and like anyone else. Coffee goes through them. 

Gavin slowly sat straight up and huffed. Feeling the pressure against his member was annoying, why didn't he go use the bathroom before he got here? He didn't need to go? But now it just comes and hits him hard.

Nines noticed Gavin's sudden change of posture, He tilted his head gently. Nines went back to listening to Fowler. Gavin had crossed his legs, slowly having a hand down to his member to help it seal shut. Listening to Fowler talking was boring, why couldn't things be over so he can walk out of here. Making a slight grunt Gavin shifted his legs once more. Getting Nines attention once more, "Gavin" He whispered, "Are you okay?" He added. " _I'm fucking fine_ " Gavin growled gently, but he whimpered a bit too with it. 

"Are you sure..?" Nines was getting worried, Gavin was gonna take a risk. He stands up but Fowler immediately noticed  "Gavin sit your ass back down," He said, Gavin did so. Gavin cursed to himself. "Your stress levels are rising" Nines whispered. "No _shit_ Sherlock" Gavin grunted through his teeth. 

"You're not going to make it are you?" Nines now knew what was up, Gavin blushed furiously. "I'm a grown man, not a _7 year old_ " Gavin looked at Nines. Nines gave a comforting look, "It's okay Gavin. If you do...have an accident-" "I'm _NOT_ going to have an  _ACCIDENT_ " He said a bit louder. People started to stare, Gavin looked back down and slid his other hand to press against his member. Nines gently rubbed Gavins back.

"You're okay Gavin, you'll pull through. We have about 10 minutes left from my calculations." He whispered. Gavin nods and lets out a quiet whimper again.

Finally, Fowler had dismissed everyone, Gavin was gonna blow. "Come on Gavin" Nines got up, but Gavin couldn't "I-I cant fucking get up," Gavin said scared. The fear of him pissing himself was going around his head. Nines noticed that the last person, which was Fowler left. Nines went over to the door and looked to see that they're really gone. Closing the door Nines came back. 

Gavin tried to get up but a bit of Urine escaped, making him whimper. He quickly sat back down. "Goddammit, wh-what the _hell_ " Gavin was tearing up, he wasn't sure why. Well of course he's hurting, and going to piss himself. Nines set a hand on Gavin's shoulder and rubbed it. "th-the bathrooms are out of reach. I'm sorry I should have taken you out I-" "Don't be sorry- t-tin can..." Gavin laughed weakly. "I had too many coffees when you did tell me not to do so" He sniffled. "We can burn the chair afterward" Gavin added, "What do you mean-" Then Nines heard Gavin grunt of relief. Gavin was urinating, He grunted a bit more and covered his eyes with his hands. Soaking his jeans, the chair he's sitting in, and the ground he was on. 

Nines blushed gently and looked away, giving the man some privacy. "Damn....that feels g-great" Gavin chuckled in embarrassment, trying to act cool even though he justed soiled himself Nines got up and helped Gavin too. "hold on dude I'm still going-" Gavin said, "Like you always say, Damn" Nines couldn't help but laugh, "Sh-shut up toaster" Gavin growled.

soon Gavin finally got up, and nines, taking his jacket off he wrapped it around Gavin's waist to hide the big dark wet streak in his jeans. Gavin moved the chair out of the way, "Let's go home please, I can smell the caffeine already" Gavin scrunched his nose a bit.

Walking out Nines tsked a bit, "What?" Gavin looked at him still flustered. "Next time don't drink so much...Pisser" Nines giggled.

"HEY!" Gavin blushed even more, "What pisser, what did I say?" Nines grinned.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the request! This was fun to write!
> 
> Make sure to leave something down for me to write :333
> 
> love ya'll <3


	5. Crime Scene Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors been working with hank still even though he's free to do what he wants
> 
> Being human does has its down falls
> 
> ~ Requested by @/Three-Month-Old-Man ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the fics so far? make sure to leave a request to help this book grow!! :33

"Connor lets get going," Hank said to the android, who was sitting patiently for him to return. "Coming Lieutenant." Connor hummed as he picked up his empty coffee cup.

Since the revolution, Connor was free. But he chose to stay with Hank. Because of the fatherly bound, he has with Connor, he's happy to be his son. "I just got a report on a crime scene. It's on Fifth and Main" Connor said throwing away his trash. "How many coffees have you had lately, plus I didn't know you liked coffee" Hank chuckled gently and walked out of the DPD with Connor. "I don't remember Hank" Connor smiled back, possibly three or maybe two. As they went to the car, Hank made a grunt sitting down. Being old is quite the adventure, "You alright Hank?" Connor asked sitting in the passengers' seat. "I'm fine kiddo, don't worry" Starting the car, Hank started to drive.

"Where was it again?" He asked, Connor looked at him "Fifth and Main" He replied. Now crossing his leg, he wasn't sure why he did so. Hank noticed but wasn't exactly paying attention. "Fifth and Main," Hank said and stopped at a red light. Scratching his beard he mumbled a few things and turned on the radio. Playing some heavy rock, it vibrated the car a bit. Making Connor feel a bit funny in his lower region. Hank started to move again, a slight jerk forward. Connor grunted slightly when that happened. 

Going down Fifth and Main, Connor didn't look so comfortable. Realizing his legs getting very tense. What was going on? Connor wasn't sure, so he kept quiet and tried to look normal as possible. "You alright kid. You don't seem...Connor-ie" Hank said not sure how to put it. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine" Connor forced a smile. 

Hank got out of the car, Connor slowly opened his door. When he got out he didn't want to move. His body said no, but Connor had to force it. Closing the door he cautiously followed Hank. "Took you guys enough," Chirs said seeing them, "Don't get your panties in a wad, Chris. Now, what happened. I can smell the carcass from here" Hank said, As Chris started to explain. Connor was too distracted, he started to notice his little movements. Sometimes moving his feet so they can cross the other, the little wiggles here and there, even gripped his jacket now and then. Chris looked at Connor but didn't say anything.

"Well, let's go look at the evidence and we'll soon be the hell out of here. What do you say Kiddo" Hank looked back, seeing Connors feet back on the ground quickly. He nods, following Hank in Connor can see the body. Leaning over the old rugged couch, seeing a gun placed next to him. "Seemed like a suicide," Hank said, "But there are traces of- Th-thirium" Connor stuttered, he never has done so before. "Did you...stutter?" Hank asked growing worried, "No Hank" Connor walked over, but in an odd manner. To the blood, "Jesus please warn me before you lick it" Hank said looking away immediately. Connor struggled to crouch, a but wobbly he suddenly grabbed his crotch. Blushing, he didn't know why he would grab himself. Until a sudden alert popped into his mind space.

_**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 97%** _

_**EMERGENCY RELEASE CRITICAL** _

"Connor, you done yet?" Hank said Connor didn't even get to do it. "H-Hold on..." Connor then felt a surge of liquid escape him. Eyes widening, Connor really needed to go somewhere private. Standing up He let go of himself so no one would stare. "Hank I-" Before Connor could finish he seen Gavin walk in. With that smug look on his face, "Hank, we're going to be wrapping up this. Any new information from the rust bucket?" he said crossing his arms. Hank faced Gavin and didn't look so happy.

_**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 98%** _

_**EMERGENCY RELEASE CRITICAL** _

Connor let out a small whimper, somehow getting Gavins attention. "What's wrong with him," He said to hank. Hank turned, seeing Connor feet tip-tapping on the wooden floor. The look of distress was on the androids face. "son, what's the matter" Hank went over, Connor couldn't help himself. He gripped onto his crotch once more. "

 _**EMERGENCY RELEASE INITIATED IN 00:40** _ **_SECONDS_ **

"How do I-I put this" Connor grew even bluer. "Hank, I-I really need to... _relief myself_ " He whispered the last part. But Gavin could hear it loud and clear. A mocking laugh came out of him, "Aww the Android forgot to potty before he left" In a teasing manner Hank looked back at Gavin with a death glare.

_**00:30** _

"H-Hank we need t-t-to leave _**NOW**_ ," Connor said getting embarrassed, the other cops, detectives, lieutenants. Were all starring at Connor. "Come on Son" Hank gently pushed Connor along to get him moving. Connor couldn't walk so well, But there was Gavins laughing that made him worse. 

_**00:25** _

Hank went over to a bush with Connor. "Just go," Hank said. "I-I can't, n-not here hank. I-I _can't_ I-" Hank knew it was a bit of a risk, plus evidence wise it wasn't helpful to find androids piss. 

_**00:20** _

Connor started to see a noticeable spot forming in his pants. Wearing black did hide it a bit, but you can tell its wet. "Hank I-I'm not going to make it-" Hank jerked Connors jacket. They walked over to an alleyway that was next to the house. You could see the house, just the only thing blocking the eyes was a fence. Connor whimpered out loudly, he didn't realize how painful holding it was. "here. Piss next to the garbage bin." Hank said, pulling Connor over and made sure he had privacy.

_**00:10** _

Connor had tears in his eyes, they started to come down his cheeks. Quickly but struggled, he got his belt undone and he pants. Quickly yanking them down the time was up.

_**EMERGENCY RELEASE INITIATED** _

Full blow waterfall, Connor was too late to get his boxers down. So soaking his boxers, and his piss crinkled down his legs. Making now his pants soaked. That made him worse, Connor leaned against the fence. Breathing heavily and whimpering, Connor sobbed gently. Hank hated seeing him like this. He never seems Connor cry like this before. The last time he did was when he was free. Hugging Hank, with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Son...Hey...It's okay" Hank gently put a hand on shaking Connors' shoulder. "I-I should have said something.. H-Hank I'm-" "You're fine Connor. This, pissing your self. Cole did it. and to be honest, I got too drunk and I have done it myself" Hank said scoffing gently. "You're okay kid" He pulled Connor over and kissed his forehead. "Now let's just go home. Before Gavin starts teasing you again" Hank said rubbing Connors back. Connor just kicked off his pants and shoes holding them he followed Hank back to the car.

"HA! The android didn't make it! boo who! Time to get back to nappies you poor thing" Gavin teased, seeing the Android only in his boxers well, his jacket covered some of it. He was a dark blue. Chris sipped on his ice coffee, looking at Gavin. He felt bad for Connor, so smirking gently he took the lid off his cup and dumped it over Gavin's jeans. "WHAT THE HELL CHRIS! THAT'S COLD!" Gavin yelled as the coffee soaked the lower region of his pants. 

Some cops laughed at Gavin, they didn't laugh at Connor because accidents do happen. Connor couldn't help but laugh, Hank chuckled and smirked: "Thank you, Chris!" He said and Chris nods. holding the angry Gavin back hank got Connor in the car.

"How about a movie, and some sumo time hm?" Hank asked Connor, "After a shower Hank," Connor said giggling, but still a bright blue. "yeah yeah, next time don't drink so many coffees" 

"Then you don't drink so much alcohol"

"You got me there"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a funny ending, Poor connor it's okay :((((
> 
> Thanks for the request! I hope you enjoyed as much as i did >:333
> 
> Love ya'll <33333
> 
> and holy shhheeeettt Grammarly is like a god.  
> use it, folks, it really HELPS!!


	6. Party Night At Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho is celebrating the new way of life! Androids are free! And you know what that means. Party!!
> 
> Markus was never the drinker but when some friends pushed him on, he got a bit to drunk.
> 
> Soft Simarkus
> 
> \--Android upgrades--  
> \--Can get drunk haha-
> 
> _Not a Request_

**07:45pm**

Music was blasting through some speakers, Androids raising their cups in the air cheering. 

Markus was standing next to Simon, Simon was sipping on some water at the time. Markus had nothing at the moment. "Marrrkuusss!" Seeing drunk north come around with sorta sober Josh. "Duudee have a cup" North handed Markus a full cup of beer. "I don't drink north," Markus said responsible, "Come on Markus!" one android said, then some others noticed this. 

"Mar-Kus! Mar-Kus!" The androids cheered. Markus sighed a bit and got a smirk on his face. He chugged down the whole thing, the crowd went wild! But not Simon, he got a bit worried that the beer might go too far. 

**08:15pm**

Markus on his second beer, talking to some friends he was laughing and being all giggly. Sipping on his beer, North came back around with Josh. "Duuudeee i'm fucking tired." North groaned a bit. She looks at drunken josh. "You, You're to drunk. You can't drive" she slurred. "Nooo. You're to drunk, you can't drive. a-and we l-live here you...you goofball" He hiccuped. "Ohh...r-right" North burped a bit "Damn...ex- _CUSE_ you!" Josh empathizes on the _cuse._ "Now...Now you're my..my cuddle bud. Now take me to bed slave" she grinned, "Finnnne you...you baby" Josh slurred a bit himself and helped north out of the room. Markus laughed a bit at how his two best friends where acting. 

**08:30pm**

"M-Markus" Simon had nervously walked over and tugged at his crushes sleeve. Markus, down to his fourth beer. Another friend made him chug half of his second and third. "Simonnnn! Hey dude!!" Markus hugged the android and spilled some beer on the floor. "Sorry hehe..." Markus snorted gently. "I just wanted to say, try to chill on the chugging okay?" Simon said in a worried tone. "Si! Si si...seeeeee....monnnn. Duuudddee..." Markus giggled more, "I'm- I'm fine Si." He brushed some hair at the blue faced boy. "I'm just worried" Simon huffed a bit. "Herrree...here here" Markus hands Simon a beer. Patting on his shoulder he looked at the crowd. "What are WE!" He called. "Jericho!" The crowd cheered. "Jer-I-CHO! JER I CHO!" They all chanted.

**11:23pm**

the music died down, androids still in the drunk state. Simon had poured his beer out into a plant when no one was looking. The only one pretty much Sober here he was sitting on the couch. Until he heard some giggling. Markus had his shirt tied around his head. He leaned against the back of the couch. Messing with Simons hair he giggled a bit more, "Si you smell like blueberries. What shampoo do you use?" He leaned in more and looked at Simon, which was really blue now. "I-I uh..." He stuttered and looked down, Markus hopped over and sat next to Simon. "Come here" Simon untied the shirt around the giggly mans head. "Arms up" he said, Markus did so. Simon tugged Markuses shirt on and lowered his arms. Straightening his shirt Markus giggled to himself. 

"Th-thank you." He said, "I-I think James tied it on there" He leaned into Simons chest, nuzzling into the blonds neck he snorted a bit. Simon rubbed the drunk mans back, "I bet you did." Simon looked around, Many androids sitting around, some sleeping. Simon huffed, "How about we get you to bed. Tomorrow you'll be hurling your insides out." He helped Markus onto his feet, Markus slurred some words but Simon couldn't understand.

**11:39pm**

Going down the hallway, Simon had an arm around the taller mans waist, and had Markuses other arm on his shoulder. Simon, being shorter was a struggle to help a heavy guy down to his room. Markus was rambling about some drinking contest he won, "And how many beers was it?" Simon, is a parent tone. Markus giggled nervously, "Three, maybe" He snorted a bit. "You're extra giggly tonight" Simon shook his head. markus leaned into Simons fluffy hair, "Bluuuueee berrieeesss" He said gently. 

"Maybe I should buy you some to use" the blond laughed, "th-at would be nice" Markus mumbled a few more things after. 

**11:45pm**

Finally, up only one set of stairs. Simon got Markus to his room. Turning on the light, Markus let out a yawn. "Bed timme~" He hummed gently, "bed time indeed " Simon sat Markus down on his comfy bed. drunk, giggly, and tired. He tried to take off his shoes, "damn..f-feet" He mumbled, more of a whine really. Simon crouched down and took them off with ease. "How- How did you do that? That's magic man" Markus was surprised over the simple thing. Simon laughed gently, "You need something comfortable to wear?" He asked standing up. "Yes." Markus nods, a bit childish. Simon nods gently and went over to his dresser, finding some sweat pants he heard Markus let out an odd noise.

Turning around he looked over at the drunken now silent Markus? "Markus you okay?" he walked back over "N-No d-don't come over" Simon could tell the embarrassed tone in his voice, now seeing a dark puddle forming underneath his friend, soon it crinkled down his legs and down the bedside. Markus had a hand over his mouth now, letting out relieving breaths. "Shit" He muffled, but his voice cracked. "Hey hey, it's okay." Simon said a bit panicky. He didn't know what to do, Markus was tearing up. Beer can make your emotions change a lot. "I-I'm sorry Si. God i'm a child" He hiccuped, Simon helped Markus up.

He wobbled and his feet touched, tugging down his shirt to hide the fact he just pissed himself, and the damn bed. "Markus look at me" Simon said and Markus did so. tears rolling down his eyes, "It's just an accident, it happens i mean. Remember that one time North got way to drunk. She did the same thing. Poor joshes lap" Simon told him, Markus nods. "I-I Had t-t-to many beers" He whimpered. "And why did i warn you" Simon gave Markus a parent look. "B-Because this would of happened" The pissed cover boy sniffled. "Now let's get you clean up huh? You can sleep with me tonight- I mean you can sleep in my bed. with me in it- ah no-" "C-Can i just sleep with you...I-I need some hugs..." Markus rubbed his tired eye, "Y-yeah" Simon nods and got on his tippy toes. Kissing Markuses forehead. 

 "Help me get the covers and we can clean this mess" he smiled and Markus blushed even more and nods. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want more? leave a request and give a Kudo!!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos so far!!
> 
> Love ya'll so muchhhhhhhh!!!
> 
> <33333333


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines thought control was simple.  
> But sometimes you're wrong.
> 
> ~ requested by @Ever and @SkeletalSailor ~

“This night will never end” Gavin groaned, walking down the sidewalk with the two Rk brothers. “Gavin it’s only been an hour” Nines looked back at the grumpy middle-aged man. "Get off my case" Gavin muttered and shoved his hands down his jacket pockets. It was cold, it had been raining not too long ago. "So what did the deviant do?" He asked finally breaking the silence. "Well, hearing from the manager back at the Mini Mart. He said the deviant tried to steal something but he wasn't sure what. He also said that the deviant went this direction. I can see the thirium from here" Connor explained.

"God, what would the android want? It can't eat" Gavin shook his head, "Lets not dilly dally, linger here and chat, we have a deviant to catch," Nines said and his pace went faster.

Now for Nines, he was a bit impatient. Wanting to catch this deviant and go home. Since being the better, stronger, Rk android. Nines had some upgrades to be tested out, like drink fluids, like thirium pouches and what not. Gavin did push some drinks to Nines, asking him if he could drink this and that. Of course, Nines could, but Gavin had to push it further and make him drink the fluids.

"Nines you seem very eager to get this deviant." Connor had caught up with his sibling. "I'm-- I'm just worried that the deviant might hurt someone that's all." Nines stuttered gently as a warning popped into his mind space.

_**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 79%** _

Nines flinched a few times. The two followed behind the android, now hearing a crash in the abandoned building behind them. Gavin lashed his gun out, "Easy Detective" Nines ordered, slowly pulling his gun out he opened the broken, shattered glass door. Slowly coming in, the moonlight dimed into the cracks. Making it easy to see inside.

"that bastard is here I know it" Gavin hissed, Connor behind him peered over the short fellows head a bit. He didn't have a gun so best if he stayed in the back. Another crash could be heard, making the three jump a bit. "Well?" Gavin was expecting Nines to make a move. The sudden jump made Nines a bit woozy...

_**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 85%** _

Get the deviant. Then get out.

Simple right? Right??

Slowly moving forward in a waddling way, the two in the back looked quite perplexed. Gavin was going to make a teasing comment about his way of walking but the sudden noise of a yelp was heard. "The deviant is close" Connor whispered. Nines made it around the corner to see the deviant struggling to get out of a window. "Don't just stand there! Get the son of a bitch!" Gavin roared. Nines immediately went to action, Grabbing the deviant around the waist they yanked them back inside.

The deviant squirmed to break free, kicking violently they rammed their foot into Nines lower region.

 _**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 89%** _  
_**** &Error^^*(7 **@Error@$$%^^(^%#** _  
_**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 95%** _

Thanks to the ram, Nines artificial bladder was swelling. Making a low grunt he held onto the Deviant for dear life. Until it finally gave out. Droopy, the deviant was still. Nines loosen his grip, that was a bad idea. The Deviant kicked Nines again in the same place. Knocking the android down there was gunfire.

Connor, having Gavins gun in hand. He panted gently, returning Gavin back his gun. Seeing the deviant cold and dead on the floor even Nines.. helpless... curled up. Making low noises, more like whines. "Nines he didn't whack you that hard...." Gavin was frozen. Seeing the floorboards becoming suddenly drenched, crinkling down to where the two were standing. Nines was grinding his teeth, the android let out sharp simulated pants. He was relieved but was ashamed. The deviant had knocked him down too hard and made it difficult to control the urge. "Oh my god" Gavin tried to cover his mouth from his laughter but it was too late. "Jesus Nines! I didn't know you needed to use the potty" He roared once more in a teasing manner.

Connor wasn't laughing, he wasn't smiling. He felt bad for his brother, seeing tears in his eyes. Connor went over and helped Nines up, his brother was shaking. LED glowing a crazy red, "Brother it's okay" Connor comforted him. "I-It-it's not okay C-Connor" Nines stuttered. Face a bright red, seeing Gavin laughing. "Gavin! Show Nines some respect" Connor snarled. "I-I'm so sorry!" Gavin wheezed-- "NOT!"-- he shouted.

Nines shamefully looked away, "C-can we go home brother?" he asked. "You can stay with me and hank tonight. I believe Gavin can take the deviant to the station. Connor stepped over the sluggish spreading puddle, helping Nines out of the building they proceeded to the car.

Gavin was too dull to notice the two had split. Snickering at this point he noticed they were gone. "Huh?" he looked around, then overhearing a car drive down the street it was his! He has left the keys inside and the androids took off with it.

"well shit" Gavin glanced back at the android, it was going to be a long way to the station with this blood bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the fics so far? 
> 
> Make sure to leave a Kudo and a request!!
> 
> maannnn 853 hits.
> 
> I'm...I'm so happy :'))


	8. 'There's a Monster In Jericho!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Simon accidentally watches bit of a horror movie  
> even for little kids, nightmares can seem real.
> 
> _ Not a request _

Markus was reading, pretty sure it was androids digest. Swiping against the screen, he huffed gently. "Mar-Mar-kus!" a voice could be heard, feeling a tiny hand tug on the androids pant leg he looked down. "Hey, little Si" Markus set down his book, picking up the small android.

The blond child smiled happily, being held was nice. "What's going on hm?" Markus brushed some hair out of Simons' face. "I-I just wanted to see you, Norths not being nice...and Josh's too busy read-reading" Simon nuzzled into the android's neck. "mm...I see... I'll talk to them about it" He hummed a bit. Swaying back and forth, Simon peeked at Markus. "Markus," He said, "Yeah?" "I'm hon-gee" Simon reached up.

Markus gave a little laugh and started to walk out. He walked down some stairs and entered the common room. Seeing North blowing a piece of bubble gum, Josh-- Like Simon said-- was sitting against the couch and reading a book. "Josh, North" Markus said, The two looked up. "I want you two. To watch Simon while I get him something to eat" He said sitting Simon in Joshes lap.

"Alrighty, I was getting tired of my book anyway," Josh told him, seeing the big ol eyes staring at him. Josh snickered gently and lifted Simon up in the air, "Higher!" He cheered. Josh grunted a bit as he got up and lifted Simon higher. "I-I'm superman!" Simon said doing a heroic flying pose. "This superhero is going to fly fly fly!" Josh laughed gently and walked around the room, still holding Simon up he giggled happily.

"Will you two knock it off" North glanced up from her phone, Josh made some landing noises with a bit ka-buushhh as he sat Simon next to North. "I just forgot, I need to tell Tyler about the papers I gave him. Watch him okay?" Josh gave a look as North groaned in annoyance. "If he gets lost not my fault," she said, Josh rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek ((Yesssss I ship it sorrrryyy-)). She blushed gently as Josh a walked away. North looked over at Simon, which had his legs criss-cross and had his hands in between the little space his legs had between them.

"What?" she asked. "You have pretty hair," Simon said, North scoffed looking back at her phone. "Josh wuvs you a lot" He added. "yeah...-I mean- he better love me or he's not gonna get anything from me foreverrrr," She said. Simon crawled over and hugged her arm, "I wuv you too!" He said. North muttered a bit, never was good with children and the fact she doesn't know how touch starved she is. "haha yeah uh- Hey look! It's Markus! Now go to him" she said and Simons' eyes lit up.

Markus took a bit longer than needed, he ran into James. Had a conversation which made him a bit delayed. Simon let go of North and struggled off the couch. "Hold on Little man" Markus lifted Simon up with one arm, the other--somehow probably has superpowers-- holding a bottle of milk and some gold rabbits ((THE SNACK THAT HOPS BACK-- GOLD RABBITS--)) Simon reached over to them and Markus plopped on the couch, handing Simon the bottle he opened the bag. "Was Simon showing you some affection?" Markus teased gently.

North answered with a "Mmmhm" scrolling through Instagram. Simon maid quiet mm noises, the milk was amazing. He drank only half until Markus took it, Simon made a small whine. Reaching up to the bottle, "Simon, you can't drink it all. You need to eat too" Markus handed Simon the little bag. "Okay..." Simon munched on the crackers. "You're a father Markus, it's getting to you" North snickered.

Markus shook his head, "uh huh" He stroked Simons head of fluffy hair. "You two are soooo cute" She giggled taking a picture. "Lucy will love it," she said, "North if I find that on your account I'm telling Josh about that time you kissed-" "OKAY OKAY" North blurted out. "Don't tell Josh what?" Josh was leaning against the door frame. "Nothing babe" North gave an innocent smile.

It went later into the day, more to evening and Simon was getting ready for bed. Getting his overgrown PJ shirt on he grabbed his stuff cat, he walked down the dark hall... too dark...in an adults mind it wasn't so bad. But in Simons mind, it was crazy scary. He stood in place, gripping his cat close. Simon slowly walked down the hallway. Markus was in the next room down the hall, watching Tv.

Simon stopped in his tracks when he heard screams. Markus was watching a horror movie. Some guy was getting chased. Then the loud noise of a saw buzzing made Simon shake. He took little steps but walked into the room, seeing the guy get buzzed in half. Eyes widening, Markus had just noticed Simons little shadow. Turning off the Tv immediately he turned and went over to Simon quickly. "Simon! Hey hey!" Markus picked up the close to a sobbing child. "I-Is the man o-okay!" Simon cried. "yes he's perfectly fine" Markus rubbed Simons back. "they're just goofing around." Markus held Simon close as he clings onto him. "A-are you sure?" Simon sniffled. "Yes... I'm sure...now come on. Time for bed okay?"

Simon, clinging onto his sheets. Shaking, eyes wide open. He stared at the ceiling, it's been 20 minutes sense Markus put him to bed. But Simon still had the horror movie in his head. Then he heard scratching noises, making him lift up his sheets over his head. The shaking got worse, but trying to be brave he peeked. The window, a branch from a tree was scratching on the glass because of the wind. Simon exhaled in relief, Tossing to his side. He looked at his door, it opened slightly. Simon tensed up and hid his face, holding his stuff cat close he whimpered gently.

Then BAM! A big bag was heard below him, making Simon scream. "MARKUS!!" He shouted, tears rolling down the poor things face. loud footsteps could be heard. His door opened, "Simon! what's the matter! Are you okay?" Markus went to the side of the little one, "M-monster! I-in Jericho!" He whaled out. Markus picked up the sad child, Rubbing his back gently. "There are no monsters here buddy. It's okay" Markus felt how shaky Simon was.

But..then he felt a warm sensation spreading around his stomach, Simon grip got worse. Taking a shaky breath, "I-I'm sorry m-Markus" He sobbed into his chest. "Shh shh" Markus didn't care, it was his fault that the movie was on and he knew Simon was going to come down to get Markus. His shirt dripped with urine. At least it didn't get on the bed, Simon had his face stuffed into Markuses chest. "You can sleep with me tonight okay? You're perfectly fine Simon. Look at me hon" Markus lifted Simons chin up. his eyes puffy from the tears he wiped them. "I-I didn't go potty before I went to bed.." He sniffled. "That's something you need to remember, at least it didn't get the bed" Markus adjusted his hands to hold Simon better. Walking over to his dresser and getting a new shirt and some underwear.

"let's go get a quick bath, and Markus needs a new shirt. and some monster repellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the fics so far?
> 
> Make sure to leave a Kudo and a request!


	9. A/N- What i'm working on so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update on whats next!

What I'm working on and soon to finish. 

 

_Desperate Child - Gavin Omo_

 

Stuff that I will be working on! (Probably not in order but when I'm in the mood haha)

_**Nines** Omo_

_**Connor** Omo_

_Annnddd soon a **Markus** Omo because we need it! _

 

And while you're here! I wanna say thank you!  
  


Yes! Thank you!!!!!! For all the amazing support! I'm going to keep this book alive! I'm very happy that you all are liking this book :333

Love you all very very much! <33333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the fics? Make sure to leave a Kudo and a request :)))  
> <3333


	10. Desperate Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since some policemen had been helping Deviants. The FBI sets a monthly checkup, ask the workers questions and all.
> 
> Gavin never liked these, and can you guess what who called him in for questions.
> 
> The one and only.
> 
> Perkins. 
> 
> ~ Requested by a lot of peeps but the one that I loved @Giu_ly ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! W A R N I N G !!!!!
> 
> First. Sorry if you get confused, I was really getting tired of trying to fix this soooo yeah-
> 
> Sorry if it's cringey 
> 
> !NOW THE ACTUAL WARNING!
> 
> Little flashbacks, talk of abuse, omo of course, like you guys, already know-, hallucination, pretty much Gavin shifts to a child's state of mind. PSTD. 
> 
> So if you're uncomfortable with that stuff, please don't read.

Everyone had to be called in for inspections, just the stupid monthly gathering. Everyone waits in the common room, gets called one by one to have a talk about what they were doing to stop the deviants and get the hell out.

"At least we're getting paid for being at work" Chirs huffed a bit, scrolling through his phone. "I guess so" Tina sipped on her coffee, "They don't pay us for shit" Gavin scoffed sitting next to his friends he crossed his arms. "At least they pay us for doing out Jobs, you don't do yours" Tina giggled gently. "No, I do it when I feel like it" Gavin scowled at her. "And when was the last time you 'felt like it' Gavin" Chirs air quoted.

Gavin's face turned a bright red, looking away he mumbled something. "That's what I thought" Chirs hummed. "Chirs Miller" it was the FBI that was doing the gatherings every month. It was a lady, holding a clipboard. Chirs got up and followed her down the hall.

"This shits stupid," Gavin said, "We haft to do it since the state up had been finding their policemen helping deviants escape," Tina said looking over at the grumpy guy. "Still, stupid" Gavin stretched and got up. "what are you doing Gavin," Tina said in a motherly way. "Gonna take a leak mother" He hissed at the word 'mother'. "We're not supposed to leave the room," Tina said, "welllll tough shit" Gavin was about to make it out

"Gavin Reed" it was Perkins, the smug look on his face as he looked at his clipboard. Gavin cursed to himself, "Reed get your ass in here" Perkins noticed him trying to leave the room. Gavin turned and mumbled something again. This won't take long, it won't...right? Following Perkins into a room, it had two chairs, a table. This room was never used much.

Gavin sat down crossing his leg over the other he leaned onto the palm of his hand. Perkins sat down and flipped through some papers. "Not a whole lot of paperwork done here," Perkins said scoffing. "Yeah, so" Gavin mocked Perkins' voice. "You have important paperwork to do, and you don't have any of it done" Perkins looked at Gavin. "Get off my ass dad" Gavin scoffed back. "hm, speaking about your father" Gavin could see the dead look in Perkins' eyes.

Gavin's father wasn't the friendliest, he was drunker, and abusive when Gavin was younger. He winced at the word 'father', Perkins noticed that. Pulling out some papers he skimmed through them. "Robbert Reed" He hummed, which made Gavin feel queasy. His whole body tensed up, "He was never the perfect father...was he" Perkins looked over at Gavin. His face, a bit pale. "Awe come on, you can tell me" Perkins smirked gently, "I-I don't want to talk about it" Gavin growled, "Can we just get on with the stupid questions. " He added. Perkins shook his head, "No, these are the questions Reed" He said placing the clipboard down.

Gavin didn't want to talk about this, not his father, not his past. He hated it...it always haunted him. "Fuck. Off" Gavin growled once more, "Now Gavin, you can't talk to your adults like that" In a mocking and teasing way. Perkins gave Gavin a look. "Will you stop! What is your deal?" Gavin pounded his fist on the table. "I just want you to answer my questions detective. or are you? Not doing your work, not getting the job done. I only see a child in front of me, a troubled, selfish child...like your father" Perkins leaned in a bit, his voice was low, a bit quiet and very serious.

Gavin looked down a bit, thinking of the words Perkins had said. He was right, he was his father. A bitch to everyone, he didn't want to be hurt so...he hurt everyone else. "Stop, please" Gavins voice quivered a bit, "What? Stop what Gavin?" Perkins' voice grew, "You're just a piece of shit, you're so pathetic. I'm surprised they keep you around here!" Gavin could image his father. Just yelling at him, everything looked huge...shrinking. Felt like the table had got a few more intervals on it. Tearing up, he started to shake.

"Gavin, answer me when I'm talking to you!" Perkins yelled. But Perkins wasn't there anymore in Gavins eyes. It was his father, the scratchy beard, baggy eyes, rotten teeth. Gavin's eyes widen, he gripped onto his jacket. Fear was running all over his body, then the bathroom issue. It was worse, "I-I'm sorry.." Gavin sniffled, he sounded childish. "God, you're such a baby" Perkins shook his head. Gavin got up, legs trembling. Perkins got up and yanks Gavin back down. "We're not done yet. So make your self-comfortable" He hissed.

Gavin whimpered. "B-But dad," He said, "Dad? what the hell is wrong with you..." Perkins scoffed. "Oh I see, is your mind playing tricks. Does Gavin need an adult?" He teased. "I-I need to go" Gavin whimpered out. "You're staying here rat. I'm going to talk to Fowler about this. Now you sit there like a good princess and don't move" Perkins got up and grabbed his clipboard. "I won't be long" He grinned, more of a smirk. walking out Gavin whined gently.

By now you probably know he's in another place, in the mind actually. Seeing things that aren't there. Like a little child would do he held onto himself desperately.

He needed to leave, NOW. So he got up and gripped onto the table, the other hand was still holding onto him.

_"You can hold it! Don't be such a baby!"_

"No, no n-nononono..." Gavin whimpered out, the door was right there. He can make it. Walk out and go to the restroom without anyone seeing him so desperate. Stumbling over to the door, he leaned against a wall.

A bit escaped him, only forming a small patch so far. Tears falling down his cheeks. Sniffling, Gavin trembled even more. He can't, he can't right now. His father- still in the delusional state- was going to kill him. Yell at him, beat him. Only if his mother was around. She would comfort him and tell him it's okay.

_"Honey, it's okay. Accidents happen. Just go okay? I won't be mad"_

Her voice, so sweet and gentle. "B-But M-Mom" Gavin reached to the doorknob.

 _"Gavin. You're fine"_ Gavin heard her words, man he missed them. Choking on his tears, he let it go. His grip on the doorknob was shaky, urine burst through his fingers of the hand that was holding himself so tight, dripping onto the floor. Soaking what he had on and on the soft carpet benefit him. "I-I'm sorry" He croaked, he felt a hand on his shoulder. But nothing was there. _"You're okay honey. I don't want you hurting yourself"_ He heard the voice again. "I-I want to go home," Gavin said, sniffling once more. _"You will be home soon, I promise you that. That man isn't going to hurt you again you hear me"_ "Y-yes but mom-" _''I need to go dear"_ The voice was fading a bit, _"I love you"_ that's the last thing Gavin heard. "I-I love you too" He hiccuped.

Then the doorknob giggled, Gavin let go immediately. When the door opened Perkins was standing there, Fowler was behind him. Gavin sniffled and his face was a bright red. Thank god, Chirs had just walked out of the room he was in. "Gavin!" Going past the other two. He looked back, "What? Give the man some privacy" Chris said. The two did so, Chirs looked back at Gavin.

"I-I want to go h-home," Gavin said looking down. He looked scared, "Of all the times I tell you to lay off the Coffee" Chris adjusted Gavins jacket (Chirs is love, Chris is life) "I-I'm sorry-" "Don't be sorry dude" He walked out with Gavin under an arm. Holding him close, (I wanna friend like Chris now :'0) Tina's voice could be heard. "Gavin! You poor thing" She was worried. "He's gonna be alright T," He said, "He did need to go, but thanks to Perkins being an ass-" Gavin whimpered at the name. "Sorry sorry" She followed the boys to Gavin's car. "I'm gonna drive him home. I'll text you to pick me up okay?" Chirs asked his friend. Tina nods, "Get better Gavin," She said, giving the sad one a little hug.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the fics? Make sure to leave a Kudo and a request!
> 
> Love ya'll! <33333


	11. Embarrassment In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last protest, Markus got shot in the leg. Unable to use it, Simon helps him and keeps him company. 
> 
> Soft Simarkus 
> 
> _ Requested by @TheGuardianAngel _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if cringey, but its long just for you guys. Enjoy :3333

“I’m fine Simon, really” Markus was laying in bed, since their last protest. He got shot in the leg, damaging his walkability. “I don’t want you being lonely, now drink up” Simon, who was sitting in a rusty old found up chair next to the bed, handed Markus a thirium pouch. “Lucy says to keep hydrated, sometimes the lack of a body part makes androids go...uh-” “coo coo” Markus swirled a finger near his head, making a coo coo bird noise. Taking the pouch he sipped on it. “Yeah, coo coo” Simon shook his head with a little laugh. “So are they going to find parts tonight?” meaning by north and josh. Simon nods, “they’ll find what you need,” He said with a comforting smile. “If I didn’t get shot in the leg, I could come with you guys” Markus huffed gently.

“They’re going, I’m staying here,” Simon said, Markus looked over at the blonde. “No no no, Simon. You’re going, they need you” He insisted, “They don’t, plus North wanted some ‘alone time’ with Josh--” Air quoted “-- and she said what if you try something stupid” Simon crossed his arms, “Like?” Markus gave a smirk to him. “Like...escape Jericho to find us, break something, maybe get hurt…” Simon listed off a lot of things. “Okay okay, you’re staying” Markus laughed while drinking some more out of his pouch.

Simon got back to smiling, for Markus. It was the best thing to see, Simon was just adorable. Even if he tries to act tough and mean. He’s always a blushing mess. “Was there anything you needed?” Simon asked, snapping Markus back to reality. “Mm,” He said having the tip on the pouch on the bottom on his lip. “Tv would be nice,” He said, “I’ll see if Tyler has that portable Tv ready” Simon got up, “I’ll be back,” He said, “Wait Simon” Markus stopped the blonde before he reached the door. “Can I have another pouch? Not trying to be needy” He said, “You’re fine Markus” Simon laughed a little and walked out.

Looking around, it was quiet. Markus slowly sat up and he huffed. Gnawing on the tip of the pouch. Maybe Simon was right if he went with the others. Markus would probably be stupid and get into trouble. He would be lonely too. So having Simon all to himself, that was something he never gets.

A few minutes passed and he could hear Simon talking to Tyler. He never liked him as much, due too all the pranks he liked to pull. Seeing the two walk in with a Tv on a chart. Simon got it plugged in, "Hey Robo Jesus" Tyler said with a wave. "Hi" Markus gave a little eye roll, now Robo Jesus was a nickname made up by North. Now it spread around Jericho, and Markus didn't like it too well. But at least it wasn't a harmful name. Like Devil Jesus or something. "All set!" Simon said happily, "Thank you, Tyler." He said, "No prob Si" Tyler nods, handing Simon all the pouches from his sweatshirt Simon now had an arm full of pouches. Tyler left and he turned. On the bottom of the cart there was a little fridge to keep them cool, so Simon placed one by one.

"You didn't need to get that much," Markus said getting the last drop out of his pouch. Simon just shrugged with a big smile. Taking the empty pouch he threw it away in Markuses little trash can next to his desk. He turned on the Tv and handed Markus the remote. Sitting in the folding chair, Markus gave Simon a look. Patting next to him, "Come onnn Siiii sit with me" He playfully begged. Simon laughed gently, "Okay okay" He rose and walked over to the other side, Sitting on the edge of the bed. Simon was too scared to just sit next to Markus.

But a pair of arms wrapped around him, Markus had stretched far enough to pull Simon up the bed. "Take off them shoes you're going to be staying here for a while" He muffled through Simons fluffy hair. Making the blond blush.

A few hours had passed, Simon all comfy, cuddling into Markuses chest. The two had found some old reruns of some kind of drama show. "she's gonna kill you! You can't see it??" Markus raised his pouch up in a protest way. Simon giggled gently, "She has a knife!!! Get out of there!" He added. "They can't hear you Markus" Simon teased, "I know, but if I was there, I would slap Hannah" (sorry to the Hannah readers, you're loved okay-) He said putting the tip on the pouch back on his bottom lip. In Simons mind space, a clock appeared. Signaling that it was almost 1 am, "Markus I let you stay up for another hour, it's time for bed" Simon said sitting up now. "Awe come onnnn" Markus raised his hands up, well with the pouch in one hand. "Yeah come onnn" Simon got up, "One more episode?" he asked. Really Markus didn't want to go to sleep or suffer through his aching leg anymore.

"Lucy says-" "I know what Lucy says" Markus scrawled and turned, Simon had grabbed something more comfortable for Markus to wear. Since Markus argued about wearing normal everyday clothes. He's not wearing them to bed. "Heyyy" Simon nudged the grumpy male's shoulder. "Up" he added. Markus did so, legs over the edge now. His wounded leg was still attached, just a bit no skin and not functional. "I can dress myself, you know" he took the clothes. "Okay, you do so. I'm gonna unplug the Tv" Simon nods and walked over to the TV.

That was easy, usually, Simon would argue that Markus needed help doing this and that. Markus got his pants off with a bit of a struggled. "Simon, why sweats," He asked. "well, if you want to go commando don't tell me" Simon joked. Making Markus blush, "Pfft" Then he laughed a bit. "Nah, only on special occasions~" He purred gently. Making Simon now blush.

Simon gave Markus privacy, just passing the time he arranged the pouches in the mini fridge. But for Markus, with his stupid wounded leg. He couldn't lift it up to get it on. "uh..." He blushed more, "I need some assistance" Markus looked over at Simon. "See? What have I been telling you?" Simon got back up and went over. Markus didn't look so happy about it but he handed Simon the sweats. "I can't do most things alone when I'm hurt or whatever" Waving his arm around, Simon got one leg and the other. "There we are" Simon smiled, "thanks mom" Markus joked. "Mom?" Simon laughed, Markus stuck his tough out and got his legs back on the bed.

Simon walked over to the door, "you need anything else before I go-" A shirt was tossed at Simon and landed on his head. dropping down and then landing on the floor. Markus covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "Oh ha ha" Simon snickered. "Nah I don't need anything, welll" Markus laid back, arms behind his head. "well?" Simon put a hand on his hip.

"A cuddle bud," Markus said, "But sadly--" Turning away from Simon "-- there are no soft, fluffy blonde boys to aid me," He said. Simon blushed, soft? Fluffy blonde? "Really?" He asked, "yeah. it gets lonely in here" Markus said peeking at the blushing male. "Let me get some pajamas-" "Getttt a shirt from my dresser. It'll be your nightgown" Markus said with a yawn.

Simon did so, grabbing one of Markuses shirts. It was the right fit for Markus, but hudge on Simon. He looked back, "well come on, I'm cold," Markus said, Simon blushed a bit more and removed this clothes. slipping on the oversized shirt. "oh my goshhh" Markus said, "You look so adorable" He added. Simon huffed and walked over, slowly sitting on the bed Markus tugged him down into a big bear hug. "Mm," he said nuzzling into Simons' hair again.

It was a long night before they went to sleep. A few whispers were passed around until someone passed out.

Markus woke up, it was around 4:45 am. He grunted softly and rubbed his eye. Seeing Simon nuzzled against his chest. Then a sudden urge came upon him. A warning...

**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 75%**

One pouch is perfectly fine and won't really cause you problems, but six or seven can be a bit of trouble. Markus shifted his position, he huffed gently. 'not now. why not later?' he thought to himself. Simon will be up at 7 am anyway. It won't hurt to wait a bit longer. So the brood fell back asleep with ease.

**VESICLE CONTAINMENT 96%**

A big flashy sign popped into Markuses mind space.

**EMERGENCY RELEASE CRITICAL**

His eyes opened immediately. It wasn't even seven yet, it 6:05 am. Simon, on the other hand, was out cold, snoring gently. Markus couldn't just ask Simon to help him up and out of bed. For what? Personal needs? It's embarrassing and most of the time the android would crawl on the ground. Barley even making it somehow. Markus couldn't cross his legs, and he can't reach down, Simon had his arm over Markus, face still stuffed in his chest.

Markus started to blush a dark blue, thinking of all the things Simon would say about if he did have an accident. He would be a laughing stalk in Jericho! Simon will tell Josh, then Josh will tell North and he'll soon be called our savior! Bed wetting Jesus!

It made him worse, and thinking out it made his artificial bladder worse.

He couldn't go through with this, he'll just slide out of bed, probably grab a trash can and there you go. Better than ruining perfectly washed sheets.

Markus made an attempt without waking Simon, but Simon-- being the cuddler-- held onto Markus. Of all the times Markus would have wanted Simon to cuddle with, now was not the time.

A small whimper came out of the android, whimpering? This isn't good.

**EMERGENCY RELEASE 00:45 SECONDS**

No no no no! This can't be happening! Markus looked around anything that would help him. Nothing, soon he'll be the laughing stalk of Jericho, soon he'll be the talk of the day, maybe week, or his whole life! No one will look at him the same again.

 **EMERGENCY** **RELEASE 00:30 SECONDS**

Simon, he could be heard. But he wasn't waking up. Markus had no choice at this point. He nudged the blonde gently, "S-Simon" he said. "Simon pl-please wake up" He added. Simon made a little mumbled and turned his head.

**EMERGENCY RELEASE 00:15 SECONDS**

It was too late now, there was nothing he can do. He can't escape the grasp of the blonde. Thanks, Humans, damaging his leg, was this all a plan? To humiliate him? To make everyone look at him like some child? He wanted Carl, he needed comfort, but no one was there to give it.

**EMERGENCY RELEASE INITIATED**

Tears came pouring down the android's face, his artificial bladder couldn't do it anymore.  liquid Bursting out, pouring out, soaking the broods boxers, sweats, and soon on Simons' leg--which was against Makruses knee-- He covered his mouth. Markus trembled in relief but choked on his tears. He could hear Simon waking up. Feeling the shaking android against his face. Feeling the warm sensation, Markus ended up dripping now. Huffing in relief through his hand, Simon could feel Markus gripping the back on his shirt.

"M-Markus?" Simon looked up, thankfully for the old dirty window over them, a bit of sunlight could be seen. Shinning on the quivering Androids face. Simon could see the tears, seeing that he immediately sat up. Seeing the dark damp mess in the sheets around his friends lower region. "Pl-Please don't l-laugh at me" Markus croaked. "What? Markus, why would I do that?" Simon asked, placing a hand on the androids cheek.

"I-I'm supposed to be a leader, n-not a child" Markus sniffled loudly. "Look at me Markus," Simon said, he did so. His droopy, tired, different colored eyes sparkled in the sunlight, due to all the tears. "You're our leader, and no one's perfect. You're not a child, I don't blame you. These things happen you can't beat your self up" Simon gently rubbed Markuses head, Markus had stuffed his face into his pillow.

"Markus you're okay" Simon placed a hand under Markuses chin, making him face Simon.

"You wanna get cleaned up?" He asked Markus, nods with a sniffle.

A soft kiss was planted on Markuses cheek, "Let's get you cleaned up then.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,116 words. MANNNN two days on working and finally got it finished.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Like the fics? Make sure to leave a Kudo and a Request! ! ! ! ! !


	12. Missing Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is leaving to a meeting, Simon just wants him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the little Simon, or any Simon/Markus stories my brain is just pppfffffttttt  
> And sorry if it's cringey. I was over at a friends house and it was 3am. Soooo i wrote fan fics back and forth.  
> Plus having a little simon mood for the past two weeks really helps.

 

**10 am**

"When will you be back?" The little blond boy followed Markus down the hall. Which was fixing his tie. "Soon as you're in bed mister" Markus turned. Seeing Simon. Holding his plush cat, wearing his oversized pajama shirt. Holding his pink pacifier in the other hand. Markus crouched down, he noticed a bit of Simons shirt was stuffed into his underwear and tugged down on the boys shirt a bit. "B-but that's f-forever" Simon pouted gently.

"North and Josh will look after you," Markus told him, lifting the little ones chin up. Seeing his quivering lip Markus sighed gently. "N-North is mean...j-josh doesn't pay attention...to busy kissing north," he said, Markus brushed some hair out of Simons' face.

"You'll be fine S" he assured, "now, North is making your breakfast. Wait. What am I thinking, Josh, is" Markus laughed to himself? "B-but you make my breakfast" big arms went underneath Simon. Picking him up, Markus walked to the kitchen. Seeing North leaned against the counter as Josh leaned close to her, having his hand on her chin he kissed her slowly.

"Ahem," Markus said, Josh stopped and looked at Markus. North smirked "hello hello" she giggled, seeing the flustered josh. "Ewww!" Simon groaned. Markus stuck his pacifier in his mouth to keep him quiet for now. Setting Simon in his high chair, kissing the ones head he turned back to the lovers. "Please behave," he asked.

"Come on Markus" North scoffed gently, "he's in good hands" Josh rolled his eyes gently at his girlfriend. "I-I want Markus to stay!" Simon had taken out his pacifier, "I half to talk to some people Simon, there's a big group thing going on. Making peace. All that" Markus explained.

Simon sniffled, he felt a hand wipe away his teary eye. Markus kisses Simons head one last time. "I'll be home before you know it." He said gently, Simon nods. "I-I want you to be home to tuck me in," he said, "pinky p-promise me" he added, holding out his small pinky. Markus gently gripped Simons pinky with his shaking it. "Pinky promise" he nods. Ruffling Simons' hair he waved the other two goodbye. "B-bye Markus," Simon said. "Bye buddy" he waved and walked out.

Josh looked over at north, "this is going to be an entertaining day" north huffed gently.

Breakfast was decent, Josh's waffles never tasted as good as Markuses.

The common room is where Josh had sat Simon after breakfast. The common room had a big couch, with its small twins on the side.  Josh had sat down and North sat next to him. Cuddling close to her boyfriend she swirled circles around his chest. Simon, on the other hand, got up, having his pacifier in his mouth he held his stuff cat.

Looking over at the lovebirds he huffed. Looking around for something entraining to do, Markus would give him ideas. Or he'll play with Simon himself! He really missed Markus. His tiny legs gave out on him a little, so he got on his knees.

Went to crawling, over to the big box on the other side of the room he opened it. Showing all these toys! He took out his pacifier, setting it to the side, he looked at his cat. "Kitty boo. What do you wanna play?" He asked his cat. The stuffed animal fell to its side. "No no. Zombies aren't fun without Markus" Simon shook his head and digs through the box. "Coloring! Something that doesn't need Markus" he said happily. Sticking his pacifier back into his mouth he took his mouth, he picked up Kitty Boo.

Simon has spent his time on several pages. It had to be 11:30 by now. Josh was having a nice make out session with north. Maybe Simon can get some time away from these two. Before things climax. Simon got up and stretched, grabbing kitty boo once more he tugged his shirt down. Looking over at Josh, now hovering north, he cringed a bit.

Walking out, without getting detected. Simon looked around. He never really went around Jericho. Without Markus, it seemed very scary, and huge. Getting down big stairs, getting on the main floor now. He saw Lucy helping an android.  "Ooo-cee!" He said, "Why hello Simon" Lucy smiled happily. "What are you up too?" Simon struggled to get up on one of the fold chairs, Lucy helped him and laughed gently. "Just helping Tyler" She hummed a bit, handing Tyler a pouch. "You need to stay hydrated okay? So you won't overheat. Your cooling system is broken for now, but I will find a new part for it" he told him. "Thank you Lucy" Tyler nods and takes it. He walked away.

Lucy nods, she looked over at Simon. She noticed him eye balling the pouch Tyler had. "You must be thirsty" She Handed Simon a pouch and he happily drank it. "Who's supposed to be watching you, hun?" She asked, "north and Osh," Simon said, "let me guess, they're getting a bit too lovey-dovey" Lucy tsked gently. "Yeah" Simon nods and got off the chair.

"You enjoy your little adventure, but make sure others can see you," Lucy told him, "I-I'll make sure!" Simon nods and went on his Mary way.

1:15pm

"Simon?" Josh looked around, every inch of the common room, "Simon don't be hiding on us!" North said. "What if he wondered off?" Josh looked back at her  "I mean he's a kid, he probably did." North huffed and walked out. Josh soon followed.

Simon was a bit lost, he never been in this part of Jericho before. He gently gripped his shirt, walking down a dark hallway. He didn't know where to go, "h-hello? A-anyone down here?" He said a bit scared. Then he had a sudden urge, that pouch was back and ready to leave Simon. He whimpered gently, maybe he shouldn't have wondered off. He doesn't know where any potties are, or where he even was.

He stopped "think Simon. Think" he said, he looked down at Kitty boo. "Retrace my steps? Good idea Kitty boo" he said, putting his pacifier in his mouth for comfort he went back.

"Lucy!" Josh went over to the female "hm? Josh? What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked "Simon, have you seen him?" He asked, north soon showed behind him. "Yes, he went off on a little adventure." He said, giving them a look "before you say anything, sorry North was just pushy and wanted kisses-" Josh got hit on the shoulder by north. "He went that direction, better take this. I bet he's on the other side of Jericho. You know how kids are, wondering off and getting lost" she handed Josh a flashlight. "Thank you lucy"

Bad idea, retracing your steps when you forget where you had walked passed. Simon whimpered gently and gripped onto his shirt even more. Wobbling steps he looked around. This was it, he was going to have an accident and be left in the dark. What if Markus never comes back? What if he left Simon for good? He didn't want that. Simons eyes started to water, thinking of Markus made him sad. Thinking of Markus leaving him without giving him warning made him worse. He wished he could go with Markus, he would behave! Not be a bothersome. A sudden bit of urine escaped Simon, snapping back into reality. he gasped gently. tears..They started to roll down Simons cheeks. He held Kitty boo close to his chest as possible. He wanted Markus, anyone would be good. To get him out of this mess and to a potty.

Simons' legs wobbled, he couldn't walk anymore, but he forced himself too. Until another squirt escaped him, soaking the material of his undies. It started to show on his light oversized shirt. Simon trembled, losing control, he saw a light. "Simon!" He heard. JOSH. It was Josh. Simons pacifier dropped out of his mouth and rolled across the floor. "J-Josh!" He squeaked out, but it was too late.

Urine gushed out, coming down the little one's legs and onto the floor. Simon sobbed, Josh and north hurried to Simons cries. Seeing the poor child, a puddle spreading underneath him. "Simon, it's okay buddy, a-accidents happen" Josh tried to comfort him. "I-it's not okay! M-Markus said b-big boys don't h-have accidents! I-I'm not a big boy!" He cried out. Now Simon tinkled, it finally died down. Simon was mess, puffy eyes, uncontrollable snotty nose, urine Covered. Josh didn't care if he got it on him, he picked up the helpless child and north picked up the pacifier.

Simon just wanted Markus, he didn't care if he had to leave something important. Josh had given the poor child a bath, and some new pajamas. He was laying on the couch. Holding kitty boo close he sniffles gently. "Markus will be back before you know It," Josh said, peering into the room. Seeing Simon mopping on the couch. Hearing Markuses name made him sad, he sucked on his thumb. North hadn't given him back his pacifier. She said it was to dirty from the floor, so she was looking for his spares in his room. "Hey Simon" She hummed walking into the room. Crouching next to the couch she held out three pacifiers. A blue, red, and a green one. She gently tugged his thumb out of his mouth, "you can't suck on your thumb, Markus said so" she said, Simon whined gently. He wanted his pink pacifier. He hated the others, not because of color, because he already broke out the weird feeling of the thing when he sucked it.  "Pick a color," she said, Simon huffed. Picking the blue one he popped it back into his mouth.

North ruffled his hair, "you want some cartoons-" "North it's about time for his nap" Josh said trying not to give Simon other ideas for staying up. "I-I don't want a nap!" The pacifier came straight out of the boy's mouth, he sat up and sniffles. Cranky of course from no Markus, and actually his nap time was an hour ago!

Josh sighed, "just a wee nap Simon? For us?" Josh asked Simon shook his head, tears started to form in Simons' eyes. "I-i Want Markus!" He cried. North sighed in annoyance and pulled out her phone. "Calm the kid down, I'm calling Markus" she said. Josh nods and went over to Simon.

"Hello?" Markus picked up his phone, soon he heard a sudden cry in the back ground he got worried. "Is Simon okay? Is that him crying?" Markus was full on panic mode. "Wellll..." north explained what had happened since Markus left

"One. His nap time was an hour ago. Two. You guys are going to be separated if I hear any more crying. Get Simon on the phone" Markuses tone was harsh. He was mad about the two forgetting his little S, and not paying attention to Simons personal needs.

North walked back in and Simon was balling, Josh tried to make some funny faces, anything to make a kid smile. "I'll put you on speaker," she said to Markus. Soon Markus was on the speaker "Simon!" He said, Simon hiccuped and stopped howling. "M-Markus!" He whimpered, "I'm right here buddy" the phone spoke. North handed Simon the phone and Simon wipes his eyes. "What's the matter hon," Markus said gently. "I-I miss y-you" Simon hiccuped again, "I miss you too," Markus said, his voice was soothing. "Are you supposed to be taking a nap right now?" He added. "I-I got lost- a-and I-I an accident- s-so Josh-" Markus shh's Simon. "Simon it's okay, accidents happen and we can't stop them. Now I want you to get some sleep." He said, Simon sniffled, "c-can you stay? O-on the phone..." Simon asked.  
"Of course hon." Markus smiled gently, Simon had finally calmed down. Only little whimpers came out of him. He laid down on the couch and Josh tucked him in with his favorite blanket. "M-Markus" Simon said very tiredly now. "Yes, Simon?" "I-I love you," He said, seeing Josh nudging Simons pacifier. Simon took it, "I love you too bud. Now get some sleep alright...." Markus said gently. Simon cuddled the phone and sucked on his pacifier.

Simon was out for a while, he was just really really tired. When he woke up he heard talking in the other room, he sat up and yawned gently. Seeing that the phone was gone he whimpered through his pacifier. And seeing that Kitty boo was on the floor. "Kitty boo" he muffled a bit. Stretching he couldn't reach his soft kitty without getting off the couch. But he stretched too far and landed on the ground belly first. He let out a big whine, tears forming in the little one's eyes.

A big thud was heard in the next room. Markus was home early, lecturing the two love birds. But when he heard the thud he was quick on his feet, quickly walking into the room. He saw his little S, crying quietly. "Simon" Markus gasped gently and went over to the boy. He crouched down and scooped up the crying child.

Simon, having his eyes closed. Trying to ignore his aching body. He didn't realize he was picked up. The one who did soon sat on the floor, legs criss crossed. Simon was being rocked back and forth gently. "Shh Shh...it's okay baby. Sometimes we fall out of bed or even the couch. It's a common thing..." Markus. It was Markus! Simons eyes immediately opened. Seeing the older male, Simon clings onto him.

"Mm-mm!" Simon was saying Markus but the pacifier muffled it out. "What is it hon?" Markus gently put his finger on the pacifier little handle and slowly pulled it out of Simons' mouth. Drool came out of the little one's mouth a bit, but he didn't care. "Y-you're Home!" Simon said. Markus wiped his mouth off. "Sense the call, I wanted to leave. I didn't want you crying. You just had a bad day, and the start of it was me leaving" Markus huffed gently.

"It's not your fault..." Simon Leaned into Markuses chest. "I-it was mine f-for leaving..." he sniffles gently. "Did you learn some lessons today?" Markus asked. Simon nods, "m-make sure someone can see you...uh....to go to the potty before you go somewhere..." Simon thought about it. "And no matter what, stay close to me, Josh, north, even Lucy. I hate to find you in the dark parts of Jericho" Markus said. Simon nods once more, "Josh told me about what you said, Simon you're a big boy—" setting the little one on his lap he brushed some hair out of his face—" "and accidents happen, even I have had one once in awhile" Simon gasped "really? But Markus..you're a big boy" Markus chuckled a bit, "like you said, go to the potty before you go somewhere" he said, "and if you can't control it, I'll just put you in diapers hm?" Simon gasped even louder "N-NO!" He said, "I-I'm a big boy! No diapers!" He shouted a bit. Markus chuckled even more with shh's in between "I'm kidding baby" kissing Simons forehead he reached over to Kitty boo. Handing it to his tyke. Simon Hugged his cat. "How about we get some dinner in ya huh? I heard Josh didn't feed you lunch" Markus got up and picked Simon up once more.

"I-I gotta go potty," Simon said, wiggling a bit. "Yes yes, don't want any more accidents" Markus laughed a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and fics
> 
> HELP ME WITH SOME IDEAS I'M STRUGGLING SKSKSKSKSS


	14. A/N- SO MANY CHAPTERS TO POST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE TITLE SAYS

What I'm working on so far and going to post tonight possibly.

 **Josh x North** \- Drunken Accidents 

~~**Elijah and the Chloes** \- Busy ~~

~~**Connor and fatherly! Hank** \- Why Me?~~

~~won't be doing the ones crossed out~~

 

Soon I will get these posted and then do more. Just for you guys :33333

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos! <33333


	15. Drunken Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's just an accident, it happens i mean. Remember that one time North got way to drunk. She did the same thing. Poor joshes lap" Simon told him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lil Nosh fanfic 
> 
> Enjoy :33

Archive.)  
Nosh- Drunken Accidents)

“North you sure you should be drinking tonight?” Josh sat next to his friend, Well. More of a crush, but sense North has been eye balling Markus for sometime. He didn’t have a guts to tell her how he felt. North hummed, ignoring that question even though she did, in response she took a big swing out of her vodka stash. 

Josh sighed a bit and shook his head, “and it’s not even 9pm yet” he said with an eye took. “Well it’s 6:45”  
North said with a shrug, I’ll be in the study in you need me. “Okay nerd” she teased gently and watched josh go. “Maybe he was right?” She mumbled to herself. But not listening to peace Robo joshes words. She drank. 

9pm did come around, getting down about two bottles, now of her third but this time she was just drinking some alcohol. Josh, he was reading. It was a usual Sunday night so he would read anything interesting in Jericho’s library and take it up to the study. Nice and quite , well it wasn’t for long. 

Hearing a giggle down the hall he knew who it was and he just flipped a page. “Josh! Josh josh josh josh” north walked it and slurred a bit. Josh ignored, “joshieeeee” North pouted like a child. “Don’t ignore me please” She asked “that’s the first time you used please this Month” josh pointed out. The study had comfy chairs and a desk. Josh was sitting behind the desk. North put her elbows on it and placed one hand on her cheek the other had her bottle 

“I-is this a bad time?” She hiccuped “to late to say that. You’re already in here” josh gave her a stern fatherly look. She giggled “you’re cute” she smiled, making josh blush a bit. He huffed and looked back down at his book. 

North huffed too, getting up she walked around the desk. Taking the book she placed his book mark in it and pats his knee “is this seat taken? Oh it’s not? “ she sat down on joshes lap. Making him blush even more “north I was reading that” he noticed the android nuzzled into his chest “I-I wanted joshs’ attention...” she said in a kids tone. “You could of asked” josh found drunken North...adorable. She would act like a child and not her mean self. North was nice, a bit moody but they all loved her for her spirt. 

North’s respond was a Whiney ‘hm’ , Josh chuckled and rubbed her back gently. “I think you’re the cute one” he kinda blurted that out without thinking. He could I see  
Norths cheeks turning a bit blue “n-nuh uh” she said. 

“Yeah huh..”

North never left his lap, Josh would try to read as the drunk one tried to sleep. But she shifted so much she was wide awake. “You alright north?” He asked, she didn’t know why she was shifting a lot (sense androids can get drunk, signals and warnings can’t show for them) she let out a whine. 

“Maybe it’s time for bed missy” he said, north just whines louder. “I-I Want Josh, no bed.” She said stuffing her face into his chest. “I’m gonna finish this page then I’m getting you ready for....” josh stopped on his words as he heard north make a small noise of relief. 

He felt his lap getting warmer and warmer by the second. North was reliving herself, Josh froze. He didn’t expect her to have an accident on his LAP. He soon snapped back into reality as he heard north sniffing. She was tearing up. ”Hey hey” josh immediately started rubbing her back “j-josh hates North now!” She said “no I don’t, it’s just an accident north you drank to much” josh assured her. “I-I didn’t know I-I had to go. B-but I-I-“ “North shhh. I’ll help you get cleaned up and we can worry about this tomorrow” he said softly. North nods and got off his lap. Seeing that most of it was on him. North covered her face in embarrassment. Josh got up with a Grunt and guided north to her room. Each room. Had a bathroom. He be walked into their with her and sat her on the toilet seat. Going to the bath he turned on the water nice and warm he stood up to see north biting on a tooth paste cap “no no no” he took it away “you start getting undressed alright. The waters ready for you and call me when you need me Okay?” He said north whined “What if I Drown?” She was right about that. “Here just” He through about it. Get savorily beat up by north in the morning because he seen her naked or Get savorily beat up by north in the morning because he put her in bed with soggy clothes . He huffed and got north up, she tried to get her zipper undone but josh helped her and soon she was in the bathtub thankfully for bubbles he didn’t see anything that would get him beat up. “W-What about josh?” North asked “I’ll take a shower right after your in bed” his only main adjective was to get North to bed clean and happy. After trying to help north clean herksef then him because he didn’t want to touch something he would get beat UP FOR. 

In an oversized shirt (joshes mwhaha) North yawned as josh laid her in bed”josh” “hm?” “Can you sleep with me t-tonight...” josh couldn’t say no to her puppy eyes “I will after I get a shower okay?” He smiled and she nodded 

Josh kept his promise and soon came back seeing norths sleepily eyes still trying to keep open. Josh got into bed and she immediately clings into him cuddling into his chest the two had a good nights rest 

~ Bonus ~

“I did....what?” Norths eyes widen gently josh nods rubbing his arm a bit “it was just an accident North I got the study cleaned up and -“ “You bathed me last night didn’t you “ be tone in her voice was rough. At this moment josh was ready to get hit. “I-I didn’t want to send you to bed in soggy pants North it was that or bathing you and I thought about it hard and I know one or the other I will get punched-“ lips collided into joshes until he realized north laughed a bit as he pulled away “thanks nerd, in glad you didn’t yell at me “ she smiled “but if I hear you telling anyone else your ass is going to be ripped off your robotic exoskeleton”   
Josh laughed nervously with a bright blue face. “Trust me I won’t “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if cringey I wrote it in I message on my phone. Usually I write my stuff on my chromebook but what do you know. 
> 
> Liking the fics? Leave a request, a kudo, and some love <33


	16. Stress Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus was going to be on live television, but its the first time since Stratford Tower.

"You nervous?" the blonde asked his friend, "I never went on live TV. What do you think?" Markus chuckled nervously. Simon fixed his tie, straightening it out he pats the broods chest. "You'll do great, public speaking is kinda hard. but you got this" Simon smiling, "Thank you Si" Markus smiled gently, happy to be comforted by his lover. Kissing his forehead softly, Markus was interrupted "You're on in 5 Markus" A boy said, he seemed new to all of this. He nodded, "You sure you don't need anything?" Simon asked before Markus would leave. "a good Luck kiss. That's all I need" Markus said. Simon kissed his cheek and pushed Markus gently. " Go get em, tiger," He said, "ah ah ah" Markus smirked a bit and tapped his lips. Simon playfully rolled his eyes and kissed him for real this time. When they released Markus was being shouted to get on stage, when Markus walked away he turned and mouthed I love you to Simon. Making the blonde blush.

Walking out to a brightly lit stage, there was a crowd. Cheering and clapping, somehow when Markus won the revolution, he was taking steps to get androids what they needed. Things were very smooth so far, and somehow TV shows weren't the most comfortable thing Markus wanted to attend too. Even his stunt at Stratford Tower, he was nervous to speak on live television. If he choked up millions of them could have been killed.

"And there he is! Markus himself!" The host said getting out of his seat and shook Markus' hand. "Very nice to meet you," Markus said gently. He didn't mean to say it in a soft tone, everything was going to fast. He felt a bit queasy, maybe if Simon could have joined him. Things would have been better. "Shy today I see?" The host said leading Markus to his chair. He sat down and so did the host. "I'm just tired that's all" Markus laughed gently, taking the drink that was for him, he took a big drink. Stress drinking wasn't good to do.

It wasn't so bad as he thought it would be. The Host asked questions about the revolution and all.

"So what made you do it, Markus?" He asked, leaning into his hands. "Carl Manfred" Markus said gently once more, sipping on his drink. One of the backstage people had to get him another and another water. Markus was getting parched every time he talked or when he just needed it. Gave him something to do you know? The crowd made some sad oh noises. (Que the 80's background noises). "He taught me so much...to paint...to be more...human" Markus looked down at his hands. folded on his lap, he curled his fingers a bit. "And you killed him?" the host asked. Markus snapped his head up, "I didn't kill him" He said immediately, placing his cup down. "Says on the papers that a murdering android took our beloved artist-" "I didn't kill him! Carl was a father to me!" Markus shouted a bit. "Now Markus, we're not blaming you for taking a life. Well, many lives-" "Now listen to me, I know many lived were risked. But Carls death wasn't my fault..." Markus calmed down a bit. "But his sons' life?" the host flipped through some papers.

Why this??? Why would they bring up this stuff up?? Everyone was doing so well! Markuses stomach felt like it could explode, guilt, guilt was going through him. Tears stinging his eyes he tried to keep it under control. Then suddenly he crossed his leg. Oh dear RA9 not now, why did he half to drink what they gave him? Was this all just a plan to humiliate him even more?

Markus kept quiet, yes Leo was gone too. Thanks to Markus pushing him, seeing Carls eyes, watching his real son die in front of him thanks to his idiotic android. "I didn't mean to push him" Markus mumbled gently but it could be heard, he crossed his leg over the other again. This suit was so uncomfortable for his lower region, he tried to look calm but really he wished he could unfasten his belt. "He had real fall, huh, Leo wasn't like his father but the last youngling on his father side. He could have carried on his fathers legacy, Markus. But....you did what you thought you had to do" the host placed down his papers. Markus got back to being quiet now, he wished he denied the offer to be here. He should have listened to his gut, but now its just making him feel worse.

"But hey! Hopefully, these things won't kill any other famous citizens!" The host rose up from his seat, "Maybe they have a fetish for killing celebs" He joked. The crowd laughed. Markus watched the host walk out in front of the crowd, making joked about how androids can murder you in your sleep. "And maybe they'll push your son next! be careful! There's a table there!" he added. Markus can get up and leave, but he couldn't. His body didn't allow him, maybe he deserved to hear all this. He deserved he feel like this. Unable to control his tears they slowly came down his cheeks, legs trembled, but he was so quiet.

Simon had been watching on a TV. He could tell Markus was embarrassed, humiliated. He wanted to go out but there stood two bodyguards blocking his path. So taking the risk he walked up and tried to pass them but a guard grabbed his hoodie. "You can't go out there," he said pulling him back and pushing him away. "Markus is being humiliated out there! I'm going out" But he has pushed again. He couldn't do anything, but he wished he could do something to get Markus off that stage.

The host looked back, at Markus. "How about you come up here champ," He said, Markus looked at him. "I'm fine staying here," Markus said faking a smile. "Oh my goodness. The androids crying" The host noticed. When Simon heard that he immediately tried to get past the guards. The crowd was passing whispers at this point. Markus looked away, "Did we hit a soft spot hm? Didn't expect the great and mighty 'Robo Jesus' would have one" The crowd gave off some laughs at the name. Markus tried to get up but suddenly he felt a bit of urine escaping him. Where were his warnings? Why haven't his check up tell him he needed to go?

Somehow when an android is suffering through overwhelming emotions. Warning signs tend to delay due to the android overheating, soon to self-destruct.

Markus was trying to keep calm when he sat back down.

Simon tried to shove past them "Sir if you don't back off, we half to kick you out" One said. "Let me see Markus! He needs me! He needs someone to get him off that mothering loving stage!" Simon had never cussed in his life, well only to the times when he stubbed a toe or couldn't control his anger, and Simon was about to blow. "take him" The other said, the one took Simons hood and lifted him off the ground by it. "Come on fellas, can we just talk?" Simon squeaked gently.

Where was Simon? Markus really needed him, He let out a whimper. The crowds' laughter was stuck in his head. Echoing, and echoing. "Okay okay, we had our fun. How about we give Markus a round of applause. You can at least stand up for us Markus." He said. Markus shook his head no, "Markus don't be shy! Markus! Markus!" The crowd cheered his name. Markus didn't want to get up, but the crowd wanted him too. It was almost over and he had to get up? Just get up, wave to the crowd and leave. Simple as that. Taking the risk he stood up, legs wobbly. Now he regretted it.

Simon somehow managed to get out of the guards' grasp, running down the halls and Finally getting to the entrance of the stage. The crowd was laughing, pointing at the miserable android that just pissed himself in front of everyone. He was shaking, gripping onto his dress jacket. Simon rushed over and yanked Markus off the stage. Simon had a hold of his boyfriend's hand. Markus had his free hand over his mouth, muffling out his hiccups and heavy breaths. They soon made it to one of the many personal bathrooms, Simon locked the door and he saw Markus leaning against the counter of the where the sink is.

"Markus Markus...Hey.." Simon gently placed a hand on his shoulder but Markus jerked back "D-don't touch me...pl-please" Markus hiccuped. gripping onto his now soggy pants, he can't believe how childish he was. He just pissed himself in front of all the eyes that were watching the show. Simon pulled his hand back slowly. He felt bad for Markus, "I should have gotten you when I had the feeling something bad would happen.." He said gently. Markus looked back, he knew Simon was thinking that all of this was his fault. "Stop," Markus said, "Wh-what?" Simon looked at him. "Don't think that this--" Pointing at his dark streak down his leg "--was your fault, I was stress drinking" He said. "You need to stop stress drinking," Simon said gently. "I know" Markus huffed gently, "I can't help myself, I need to do something, I can't eat, so drinking was the second best thing. I-I didn't mean to Simon, I-I was so nervous and they....they kept on making fun of m-m-me" Markus was choking on his tears. "shh...shh" Simon held Markus's hand, with his other he stroked his boyfriend's cheek.

Markus couldn't control his tears, he was embarrassed still. He was supposed to be a man and suck it up, take the hurtful comments and put them away. But if you talk about Carl, you found his soft spot. Simon grabbed some paper towels and wiped away his tears. "How about we try to dry your pants and we can get going okay?" Simon said gently, Markus nods quickly.

~Bonus~  
Simon hummed softly, using the hand dryer to dry off Markus's pants. Markus stood there rubbing his arm, embarrassed about Simon doing it for him. Standing in only his kinda damp boxers and dress shirt, he huffed gently. "Don't get all pouty" Simon got most of it dyed off, but the pants were so light, the stain could be seen. "I'll make sure to wash this with that stain power soap I bought," He said handing the pants back to his owner. Simon kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Simon..." Markus said gently and nuzzled into the blondes hair. "I'll always be here for you..." Simon smiled gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEETS COMPUTER AT WALL
> 
> THIS TOOK TO MUCH THINKING WOW


	18. Little Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of having little Simon, how about little Markus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy I been dead, but this isn't a omo.  
> Well. Markus does use the bathroom so I guess it counts.  
> Sorry i'll get those request done when I can :')))  
> This is an old fan fic i wrote ages ago. Enjoy

 

Simon looked around, where did Markus head off to? He always got so worried for that little one, getting into trouble, places were he shouldn't be, maybe he was hiding from Simon? "Markus?" Simon called, "you in here bud?" He walked into the common room.

Seeing the little one, he was sleeping on the couch. Face shoved into a pillow, one leg and arm dangling on the edge. Simon Smiled, Markus had been a bit routy today anyways. So thankfully he wore himself out. Simon walked over and moved Markus to a better position. Covering him up, finding his paint-stained panda. Maybe Simon should wash it so Markus won't fight with him when he's up. Putting it under his arm, he noticed Markus making a little noise. He was so cute, adorable even. Simon loved it, even though Markus whines about all the times Simon calls him cute. He didn't care. Kissing his forehead gently, he had seen a small smile form on Markus' face.

It was about another hour until the little-troubled maker was up again. The dryer was on, there were some Markus' clothes and his panda, tumbling with the cycle. It was always hard to wash the panda sense Markus makes the worse messes. Simon was in the kitchen. Sitting at the table reading a androids digest. 

He heard footsteps, tiny ones getting closer. Looking at the doorway, he saw Markus. Rubbing his eye he yawned "How was your nap?" Simon hummed gently. "I-I didn't nap" Markus always says 'he's too big more naps now'. But Simon says 'I take naps, so I guess it makes me a toddler' making Markus laugh.

"Uh huh," Simon laughed gently, "Are you hungry? Need anything?" He asked Markus shook his head. Until he realized, he didn't have his panda. "Where's Jasper," He said immediately. "He's in the Dyer" Simon got out of his chair. "Simon!!" Markus whined.

"Yes? I'm right here Markus, no need to throw a parade" Simon said looking back at the boy as he followed him down the hall. "Jasper hates the washer! Even the dryer!" Markus wasn't happy, "I needed to get those paint stains out" Simon simply said, opening the dryer, as it stopped. Markus crosses his arms and huffed.

Simon pulled out Jasper, nice and soft. Now clean, Simon handed Markus the panda. Markus said no more, Jasper looked better than before. "Th-Thank you..." He said in a pouty tone. Simon laughed gently and kissed the boys forward "Simon! Gross!" Markus groaned. "Okay anti kisser. Help me with your laundry and we can get dinner ready" Markus let out another groan. "I don't like laundry"

When the laundry was handled, Simon hummed gently. Stirring a pot of tomato soup. He looked back at Markus now and then, the boy wanted some more comfortable clothes on. So he only had his underwear on. "Nice sense of fashion," Simon said. Markus rolled his eyes, he wasn't allowed to use his finger paints today. So he was stuck with color pencils. He was drawing Jasper, but more colorful. Speaking of Jasper, he was being a model for Markus. Sitting gladly on the table.

Simon had made a few grill cheese sandwiches while waiting for the soup to cool. "One or two Markus?" He asked "two," Markus said, not looking up. "Well, let's get be table cleared so we can get eating hm?" Simon said. Markus groaned a bit, he did so. Jasper was now on the counter, Simon set two bowls on the table. And a little plate with stacked grill cheeses on it. "Be Careful it's hot," Simon said, Markus nods and munched on a grilled cheese.

"Simon," Markus said, the blond lifted its head up after he had a spoon full of soup. "Hm?" He responded. "Why are you so mother like?" Markus asked Simon chuckled "mother like?" He asked, "Yeah. You act like one" Markus was being serious, even though he was talking with a full mouth.

"Just doing, and saying, what's best for you," Simon said, taking another spoon full. "Oh," Markus swallowed, "can we watch a movie tonight?" His eyes sparkled a bit, Simon looked at the time. "We can cram a movie in" he smiled and Markus made a little mouthed 'yes' before getting some soup.

Simon stretched and yawned, he was in light blue plaid PJs. Plopping on the couch, he wonders how long it takes a boy to put his drawing supplies away.

Markus came out wearing one of Simons sweatshirts. Which was oversized. "Awe" Simon Smiled, Markus blushed in embarrassment and sat on the couch. Nuzzling into Simons side. Simon Smiled more and pulled Markus close. "What will it be?" He asked holding the remote "blood raging 3!" Markus said, "no you'll Get nightmares," Simon said "Nemo?" Markus said, "Nemo it is"

The movie ended, Markus was almost asleep. Until Simon moves a bit he was awake. "Mm.." Markus sat up. Simon Smiled gently "time for bed kiddo," he said, "time to brush those teeth too," he said. But Markus slumped back on the couch.

Simon picked up Markus, holding onto his dangling legs. He headed to the bathroom. Setting Markus on the toilet seat he turned to the cabinet grabbing his, and Markuses toothbrush. He heard a sudden slash of water, but it wasn't water. Markus needed to use the toilet so, like any child. They didn't care if people were looking. He was urinating, Simon shook his head with a bit of a laugh.

After he was done, nice clean hands. Markus brushes his teeth with Simon. Markus had spit into the sink a bit too early, "ah ah ah, 30 more seconds" Simon said with a mouth full of saliva and leftover toothpaste foam. Markus huffed and stuck the toothbrush back in his mouth.

Finding Jasper, Markus plopped in his bed. Seeing Simon organizing some stuff he looked over at the boy. "You can leave now," Markus said, "Okay okay. Have a good night Markus. And you can keep the sweatshirt" he said, about to close the door. "Wait," Markus said. "C-can...you tuck me in," He asked. Simon Smiled and nods.

Tucking Markus in he patting the sheets gently, "nice and snug, like a bug in a rug" he said, "thank you Simon" Markus said gently. Thank you? An actual really meant thank you? Simon on the inside was awing over how adorable he was, but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Anything for you Markus." He said, Markus, smiled gently and closed his eyes. Simon got up and walked to the door. Markus wasn't a bad child, just misunderstood, he lost his father, and it was easy to see it was hard to trust someone. Simon was happy. He really was. So closing the door behind him without a noise. he sighed happily. Soon he didn't know Markus would sneak into bed with him and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo, comment a request, please. I wanna keep this book alive for you kiddos.


	20. Couch Wetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets new upgrades, making him more human than before, but he doesn't know being human can have its downfalls.  
> Hank and his fatherly ways whoopie doop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bed wetting chapter, well couch wetting. Yeet. 
> 
> I ALMOST FORGOT TO FINISH THIS BUT IM FORCING MYSELF THE BEST I CAN TO FINISH.  
> SORRY IF SHITTY I'M BRAIN DEAD ATM.  
> ENNNNNJOYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> I don't ship them but if you think i am. You be wrong.  
> But if you do. Go right ahead. I don't judge.

"I'm ready for bed" Hank yawned gently, at the moment he was driving home. With Connor, sitting in the passenger seat. Starring out the window, the android looked at Hank. "It's only 5:23 lieutenant," Connor said. "I wanted to get to bed right as I got out of it this morning" Hank chuckled, stopping at a red light. Leaning back in his seat, his index finger tapped against his lap. "So," Hank started scratching his beard. "What are the new upgrades you got?" He asked. Connor thought about it, "With the new upgrades, I need at least 2 hours of charging time. After that I can 'sleep' more, it won't affect anything. Or I could do something productive and tire myself out" Connor said as the car began to move again. "I can drink, but most importantly I need water to keep my system going. Then uh...dispose of them" He blushed a bit as he said the last part. "So Mr. Big Shot finally understands why Humans take forever." Hank chuckled. "Don't worry kid you'll be alright. This is all new to you, it takes steps." He smiled a bit, Connor nodded and noticed he had been fidgeting with his fingers the whole time.

Finally, they made it home, Sumon could be heard by his tail thumping against the back of the couch. The door open and Hank got a big greeting from his slobbery St. Benard. "Why hello there" Hank pets Sumo and soon got his jacket hung up. "Let's get you something to eat" Hank always talked to Sumo like he was a best friend. Which the dog was, the only one that stayed. Even if he only did for the food, and many pets. Connor slipped off his shoes, placing them where they always go. He walked to the kitchen as Hank poured some food into Sumos bowl. Getting back up with a grunt, Hank went over to the fridge and got the leftovers from the other night. Closing the fringe he noticed Connor just standing there. "Well," Hank placed the leftovers on the counter, "Go make yourself comfortable," he said.

Connor wasn't sure how too, "I..." Connors' face grew a bit blue, Hank sighed but laughed a bit under his breath. "Come on kiddo" Making a motion with his hand, he walked down the hall. Connor followed and as Hank went into the room. He hesitated but continued to follow, "Now let's see here" Hank hummed. Pulling out an old DPD sweatshirt, and some sweatpants the smallest size he could find. he handed them to Connor. "But lieutenant...I'm already in clothes and I-" "Ah ah ah, getting comfy isn't going to happen if you're in that uniform. You don't always haft to wear it now" Hank interrupted the poor boy. Connor nodded and watched hank walk to the door, "Just put your clothes in the laundry pile, tumors laundry day anyway." he said leaving, the door was left open just a smidge. Connor looked at the clothes, placing them down on the bed. He started to loosen his tie.

It took Connor about 10 minutes before he could even walk out in confidence. The clothes were baggy, loose-fitting, but he liked it. Better than being in that choker of a tie all day long. At time to time, he had to pull up the sweats but it wouldn't affect him so much. Walking down the hall, his face was still the shade of blue. "Finally, I thought you died" Hank joked. He had finished the last of the leftovers and was putting some little bits into Sumo bowl. "I-I didn't die" Connor gave a weak laugh. "uh huh" Hank smiled a bit, "Can you grab me a...glass," Connor asked.

Seeing that his systems needed some fluids, Hank nodded and got him some water. Connor went over to the couch and sat there, now legs crisscrossed. He sipped on the water, Sumo hopped up and laid next to him. Hank was in awe? I mean the father instincts where kicking in but...Connor reminded him of Cole. He missed his son, but maybe he could you know...start new. With Connor, making his life a little less depression having someone around that would at least talk back. Hank sighed gently, letting Connor watch whatever was on Tv. He sat next to the boy and the pooch.

Gently petting Sumos tangled fur, he was happy... "You sure you're gonna be alright, you don't need me up to tell you about a case or-" "Connor, it's fine. You need rest." Hank laughed a bit, the boy was so worried, sitting on the couch, having his legs stretched out and having a blanket on top of them. It just reminded of Hank about Cole always wanting to stay up, just like his dad. Connor leaned back into a pillow that Hank found for him to rest easy on. "If you need anything I'm just down the hall" Hank walked over to the light switch.

"Can you keep the kitchen light on?" Connor sorta squeaked, Hank wondered why, was Connor afraid of the dark? "Of course" He nodded, then he noticed Sumo walking in. Laying next to the couch, he huffed. Connor turned to his side and gently stroked the dog's fur. "Good night...Hank" Connor said gently. The kid was really tired, wasted almost half of his battery chasing, and trying to complete tasks. He didn't realize being more human...can lead to being so exhausted. "Good night kid" Hank turned off the light, leaving to his room with a smile on his face. Connor didn't have a hard time sleeping, he was out like a light. Thankfully with Sumos presents kept him from worrying so much.

When it came around 7:30 am, Hank wouldn't be up yet. But Connor would be, sitting up he stretched but felt uncomfortable. Rubbing his eyes, Connor had looked down and realized why he was. His blankets damp and dark, mostly his lower region showed it the most. Connors' heart skipped a beat, what did he just do? 

Oh yes...the disposal. He had completely forgotten to do so last night but Hank forced him to go to sleep. Because he 'needed it'. He needed it?? Well using the bathroom never came to his mind, why where humans so complex? How can they keep track of such needs? 

The boy didn't know what to do, he felt tears sting his eyes. Hank was going to yell at him, he just knew it. Connor was shaking in fear, all these emotions coming at him. He needed to control it, He just needed to clean the sheets. Maybe hide the fact he had pissed the bed until Hank is busy not paying attention and clean it? Or tell the truth? He just had to try. Getting up he noticed the sweats were a darker grey, his butt was damp too.

'Oh RA9, why today' he thought to himself. Gathering the sheets, he noticed Sumo starring at him. "Shh.." Connor gently shhed the dog, Sumo lowered his head and did as he was told. Going back to his slumber, Connor snuck by the dog and made it to the laundry room. But today was laundry day...Maybe he can tell Hank he wanted to was the sheets. Good idea. Placing them in the washing machine, putting the detergent. Starting up the washer. He heard a slight "Ahem" 

~back when Connor noticed his accident~

Hank had woke up to the sound of slight whimpers, was it sumo? No, he wasn't in the room. He had noticed feet walk by his room, into the bathroom. It was Connor, but what was wrong with the boy? Hank got up and went to his door, hearing Connor mumble about how he can use laundry day as an excuse? Why? Did he do something while he was sleeping? Was he hurt? Hank opened the door, seeing Connor place his sheets into the washer. Starting it up, Hank crossed his arms and made an "ahem noise. 

 

"Oh, h-hi Hank!" Connor smiled innocently, He was afraid to turn to face him. His dark spot on his behind had dried quicker than his legs, but it could be still noticed. "Starting early on the laundry?" Hank asked. "Of course, I couldn't sleep so" Connor trailed off. "Uh huh" Hank didn't believe that. "Kid, if you did something. I won't get mad, but not telling me the truth will make me" he added. Connor gulped, oh RA9. Here he was, not wanting to move. He wanted to go back and time to tell himself to use the god damn bathroom. "Don't keep me waiting for Connor, I can tell you did something"Hanks' voice was stern, more father like. Hank never really notices how his father side shows a lot. 

Connor started to tear up again, he couldn't control it. Tears streaming down his face, he faced Hank. "I-I'm sorry Hank! I-I had an accident a-and I was trying to clean it up before you could wake uppp! I-I didn't want you being m-mad at mee!" Connor whaled, these new emotions hit him hard. Hanks' eyes widen as the kid spoke, seeing the darker sweats, Hank sighed gently and pulled the crying robot in for a hug. "Kid calm down, its okay. Those things happen, we can't stop them. You're new to all this stuff." Hank rubbed Connors back and the bot stuffed his face into Hanks' chest. "I-I-*hic*I'M sorry"Connors' voice cracked. "don't be, you told the truth. and that's all that matters right now." He could feel Connor shake like he was freezing to death. "Let's get some new clothes for you, a nice shower or bath if you want. and I'll get the couch cleaned. How does-" "B-BUT! I should be the one cleaning it Hank!" Connor interrupted. "Shh child. You're getting cleaned before you even pick up a cleaning utensil" Hank said. Connor couldn't argue, he noded. "good, now next time just get me okay. I won't get mad" Hank had released and Connor looked at him with is watery puppy eyes. "Y-yes hank.." He said and Hank ruffled his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo and a request!


	23. Little Gavin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We. Need. MORE LITTLE KIDDOS ON HERE 
> 
> plus I haven't written any reed900 so have some kiddy shit.
> 
> So this au Rk900 is a house android and Gavins parents half to leave for work so leaving Gavin, their six year old with Conan. The android which Gavin hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a request. plz. I need it to keep this book alive.

"But Mommy! I-I want you to stay" Gavin pouted as his mother washed Gavin's little face with a rag, which he didn't like. "I'm sorry dear, they called me in for an emergency meeting, your father will be home soon. He'll be back when Conan gets you to bed" She said getting up, placing the rag down. She started to gather her things. "I-I don't want to be left alone with that thing!" Gavin was about to cry, his mother sighed. Seeing the little one follow her out of the kitchen into the living room. She crouched once more, "Maybe if you're good for Conan...I might bring home a surprise for you." She said gently. Gavin sniffled and rubbed his eye, "Y-you'll be back right?" He said, she nodded and kissed his forehead. 

"The laundry is in the dyer Mrs. Reed" Conan had appeared from the other room, hands behind his back. Looking peaceful like usual, "Thank you, Conan, while I'm gone I need you to make dinner for Gavin and give him a bath-" "MOM!" "- if you can, AND" With a look at Gavin, he quickly shhed. Now calm "and make sure to keep him busy." Conan nodded with a smile. "He's in good hands," he said, Mrs. Reed smiled too. "Gavin, Conan tells me exactly what you do so. You know. Behave" She almost walked out before she got a tight leg hug from her youngling, "I love you too dear" She ruffled his hair and laughed. Gavin let go of her and she was gone just like that. 

He looked back seeing Conan smiling, god he hated it. He hated the android, he hated every little bit of it- "Are you hungry Gavin? Thirsty?" Conan had interrupted Gavins thinking. "Yeah.." he pouted, "and you should blow your noise, crying isn't going to solve anything" Conan laughed gently. He reached for a box of tissues and Gavin swiped it out of his hands quickly, mumbling he soon blew his nose while Conan got him a juice box. Gavin reached for it but Conan yanked It back, "Manners?" he asked. "Thank you.." Gavin finally got the juice box, seeing that the straw was already put into it, he pouted once more. 

"What's the matter?" Conan asked, "Mommy always let me put the straw in because I'm a big boy," He said looking at Conan, the android made a slight 'oh' noise. "I'll make sure to remember that" Conan nodded and took the dirty tissue and box from Gavin. 

Conan noticed Gavin was gone after he started preparing for dinner. So with a quick search, he found Gavin in a little fort in his room, did he just make this? Conan swore he cleaned the room this morning. He could hear Gavin talking, "Okay Teddy, there was a murder on maple drive. Our only suspect was Karry kitty and Baffy Duck. One of them murdered Mr giggles. No longer will he giggle, the poor pig" Conan couldn't help but chuckle, but using his hand as protection he smiled wide. "What was that? Someones watching" Gavin said, soon to peek outside Conan immediately got out of sight, just right outside the room his back pressed against the wall. "Don't scare me like that Teddy, you never know if the suspects might jump out on you?" Gavin said gently, getting back into the fort. Picking up Teddy he crawled out and soon on his feet. Conan had his fun but he needed to get back to dinner, so making it down the hall he heard Gavin.

"Freeze!" He said holding a toy laser gun, Conan turned with a confused face but he chuckled. "Why hello there," he said, "I said freeze you crook!" Gavin walked up and started patting down Conan, "What's the matter?" He laughed. "Making sure you're not carrying anything that's e...eee...lllegal." Gavin said soon backing, "You're free to go Android, but don't make me come back," he said very strictly, but it was really adorable to Conan.

Gavin ate his dinner, he even helped Conan with the dishes. Surprising right? 

After some time, Conan would check in Gavin's room here and there. About the fourth time, he noticed Gavin wiggling and sometimes holding himself secretly. "Gavin," Conan said, getting the boys attention. Immediately taking his hand away "Do you need to go potty?" He asked gently. "N-No!"Gavin was flustered, "Okay okay, it's okay if you do," Conan noticed Gavin's puffy red face. "Leave me alone, I don't need an android to tell me when to potty," He said harshly Conan backed off not wanting to start anymore conflict and got back to the laundry he almost forgot about.

He grew a bit worried after some time, he didn't want to force Gavin to go but he didn't want him to have an accident. So after putting laundry away, he had Gavin's clothes left, so walking down the hall he heard Gavin. It was muffled but, it was crying- 

Walking quickly down the hallway he suddenly realized the hard wooden floor outside of the child's room had a puddle, he was standing right in it so getting out he noticed dark spots on the gentle light carpet. "Gavin? Where are you?" Conan was worried, hearing the muffled sobbing and hiccups. But Gavin couldn't hide anymore, so getting out of the closet sniffling rapidly. Conan was heartbroken, he didn't want to see Gavin like this. Not at all. "Hey hey, it's okay Gavin." Conan placed the clothes on the bed and got down to Gavin's height. Putting his hands on the little shoulders. Gavin buried his face into Conan's shoulder. "I-I should o-of listened t-to you!" he hiccuped. Conan hesitated but hugged him, rubbing his back gently. "shhh, it's going to be alright. But did you learn a lesson" Conan pulled Gavin off and looked at him with fatherly eyes, Gavin nodded, he was embarrassed, cold, just wanting his mommy. But Conan will be good for now, a nice bubbly bath made perfectly by the android made Gavin happy. Soft PJs and a movie made it better. While Gavin cleaned himself in the bath, Conan got the mess cleaned up before the little was finished. So cuddling close on the couch, Gavin held onto Conan as he nuzzled into him, slowly falling asleep. Conan smiled and rubbed Gavins head.

" _Night Gavin..._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how short that was lol  
> I try  
> Leave a Kudo  
> and a request   
> Thank you <333
> 
> AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	24. WHOA (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Whoa

Hey kiddos, I just wanted to say thank you! 100+ Kudos! Holy cowwwww.

Plus if anyone has any good heck'n ideas come at me plz, I know you reading this. So plz. Help the poor. Help me make more of these stupid fan fics.

_**Love ya'll :3** _


	25. Little Privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan limits Gavin's privileges because he doesn't treat them properly and doesn't act like the adult he is.  
> So now Gavin is being treated like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> I know. I said. I don't write sexual stuff, now I don't know if kinks count and I seriously made little scenarios about this idea.  
> Thanks to a friend we talked about it haha.  
> So the kink issssssss
> 
> The Daddy Kink
> 
> So is that all I need to say? I think so...  
> PLUS this involves spanking, flashbacks, kinda like a de-aging because Gavins going through some hard times and ever had a good childhood. I haven't written this before (Like the spanking and de-aging??? maybe??) so DEAL WITH ME KIDDOS THANK YOU  
> Enjoy
> 
> this is probably the cringyest thing I have written in my life, terribly sorry.

"Gavin, I been looking through your work. It's not even done" Conan said as he watched Gavin play on his phone. Hearing the low mocking tone form him, Conan got a bit mad. "Gavin, you need to do your work. You have so many things over due!" He growled. Gavin didn't hesitate, he stood up and got face to face with the android. 

"I'm not in the mood to take your shit today. Get off my back, and mind your own godman business" Gavin growled back. Seeing Conan's surprising clam response, He just smiled. 'Why was he smiling?' Gavin wondered, making him a bit worried. But he shouldn't, maybe some work did need to be done. But he really didn't want someone telling him. He knows already. 

Conan had never spoken to him, even when they got home. Gavin tried to get his attention, apologizing a lot as well. Conan just never said anything, when it was time for bed. The only thing Gavin knew Conan didn't want cuddles or anything. Which made him worse.

"Time to wake up baby" A gentle voice was heard, Gavin groaned gently. He only turned to see Conan, already up and dressed. when he felt a hand rub his shoulder, Gavin heard some talking but he didn't pay attention. Probably another 'wake-up', He sat up and rubbed his eye. Seeing Conan leave from his spot, he went through the closet. "What are you doing..." Gavin muttered as he got up. A black shirt was given to him, with a cat on it saying 'Don't worry be Meowy.' "Uh...I'm not wearing this" Gavin said confused. "Don't start arguing so early, daddy hates It when you start" Conan said in a tone as he gave Gavin jeans. "Now go potty while I fix you breakfast" He cooed softly as he kissed Gavin's head. 

Daddy? Potty?? what the hell? Gavin didn't question it, maybe something happened to his brain or whatever. When Gavin was done with the bathroom and all, he walked back out seeing Conan at the table, reading his usual book and Gavin noticed a plate of, eggs and bacon. "You didn't need to make me breakfast," He said sitting down. "No coffee?" He added. Conan looked "Little ones don't need coffee," He said sitting down. "No coffee?" He added. Conan looked "Little ones don't need coffee," he said. Little? Gavin blinked a few times and started eating. After 10 minutes Conan was at the door, Gavin was too. Getting his shoes on he noticed his jacket was missing. “Wheres my-” “You don’t want to get cold. Here” Conan gave Gavin his jacket. Gavin did so but before he could zip it Conan did it for him. “I can do that..” Gavin was a bit worried. “Shh. It’s fine” Conan got him out the door.

Keys? Keys… Gavin was searching his pockets, but then he noticed Conan unlocking the car. He got in the Driver's seat. Gavin was going to get into the passenger seat but it was locked. “Conan don't fucking tease me,” He said, then the window rolled down. “Watch your mouth Mr. get in the back, don’t want you getting hurt if we get into an accident,” He said. Gavin got flustered. “Conan-” “Daddy, you will call me daddy and nothing else. You hear me?” Conan looked away, Gavin gulped. Not saying any more, he got into the back. “Seat belt hon” Conan looked at the mirror made to look at the back seats. Gavin muttered and did so. “What was that?” Conan asked, “N-nothing...daddy?” Gavin questioned the name. But Conan didn’t care.

At the station got Gavin more worried. What if Conan did the same things while they’re in there. Be all...father like. Inside Gavin he was enjoying this, why was he? Maybe he didn’t really have the greatest childhood like any other average kid, maybe his father wasn’t like this...maybe...he just- “Time to get out hon, don’t make me carry you” Conan had opened Gavin's door. They’re already here??? Gavin must of went into his own little world. He unbuckled and got out. “Wait..whats the bag for?” He asked, “Things,” Conan said taking Gavin's hand. “Don’t want anyone stealing you, now don’t we?” Conan smiled. Gavin blushed a great red, Conan was never his affectioniit...well when they’re alone. Never in public, they hold hands and share kisses. It embarrassed Gavin, was this revenge for shouting at him??? When they entered, all eyes on Gavin. The red-faced adult tried to keep focus, Conan, on the other hand, was calm. Happy actually, When they read their desks. Conan took Gavin's chair and rolled it over to his desk. “I half to do my work, at MY desk,” Gavin said. “No,” Conan said, “You can't do this fancy work baby, you won't understand it” He cooed. Patting Gavin's seat he smiled a bit “Now come sit” he said. 

That's IT. 

Gavin got furious, he can’t pick his own clothes, can't sit in the front seat, can't even sit at his own desk! NO COFFEE???!! “No!” Gavin said Conan started to look serious. “Gavin, sit. Now.” His voice shifted tone. "You don't control me, I'm my own person. You can't tell me what to fucking do!" Gavin was causing a scene, which made even more stare. Conan got up, taking a hold of Gavin's arm they started to walk. In a quick paste, Gavin tried to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!" He said, Conan, didn't speak. Gavin was on the verge of tears, why was he crying? 

_ "I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!"  _

_ "I-I'm sorry Daddy I-" _

_ "Get over here you Brat"  _

Gavin hiccuped and tried to stay calm. They finally reached their destination, the bathroom was empty. And Conan made sure no one was able to come in. Gavin was in another little world now, can't tell him he's small or big like before... Tears went down his cheeks, "Gavin" hearing Conan's voice made him look at the androids. Was he always this tall before?. "I'm gonna ask you one question, and I want the right answer you hear me" Gavin only nodded. "Why didn't you listen to me?" simple question, but Gavin could only give sobs as an answer. He covered his face and shook violently. Conan's facial expression softened a bit, "Shh, baby I'm not mad." He took one of Gavin's hands. "But you did yell, and cuss at Daddy" Gavin looked at Conan. "I-I'm sorry: He said quietly, "Sorry won't save you," Conan said, Gavin gulped. "So, I'm gonna give you a choice," Conan said and Gavin nodded slowly. "5 spankings, or 7 minutes in the corner over there, you get to decide," Conan said briefly. 

In little Gavin's mind, 7 minutes felt like forever, letting out a small whine. Gavin sniffled, "the first one." he said, "Want to get it over with huh? well alright, come on" Conan let go of Gavin and propped himself up on the counter. 

(Sorry I'm not gonna go into a full description of those spanks. Thanks :'3)

After another crying session after what Gavin choose, they were back out. He rubbed his behind and sniffled, "You gonna behave for Daddy?" Conan looked back at him. Gavin nodded slowly "Y-yes...I-I'm sorry," He said gently. A kiss was planted on his forehead. "That's a good boy" He hummed.

So Gavin couldn't do any work, but Conan let him mess around on his phone. Only child-friendly stuff, bummer. But Gavin didn't care. He was enjoying every little bit of this, He never had a chance to relive a bit of his childhood. Because most of it was just terrible, but he knew Conan wouldn't do anything to really hurt him. His father...would find anything to do so. 

Sipping on a juice box, it's odd how Gavin really missed the taste. He watched cat videos, sitting next to Conan as he worked on a few things. "Don't leave this spot okay, I'll be right back" Conan got up and picked up some papers. Gavin nodded and felt another kiss on his forehead. Seeing Conan leave, Gavin sat up in his seat and placed the empty juice box in the little trash can under the desk. Rummaging through the bookbag Conan brought, Gavin grabbed another one. 

Where is Conan? He's been gone for some time now, little did Gavin know Conan was talking to a few co-workers and went into more chattering then expected. He wiggled a bit in his seat, shifting his legs now and then he tried his best to focus on the video. Until the screen went black, Gavin mumbled something. The phone ran out of battery. Placing on the desk he huffed, crossing his arms he kept wiggling now and then. He got up but then forcefully sat back down, 'He said to stay right here. You can't leave' he thought. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, he stayed there. 

Minutes felt like hours, Gavin tapped his foot against the patted floor. Sheepishly moved his hand down to his crouch, hoping no one could see he held onto himself. Whimpering suddenly, Gavin couldn't keep this up. Scanning around the room, he tried to find Conan. Where was he?? He said he'll be right back and Gavins about to piss himself because he doesn't want to get into more trouble.

_ "You better hold it in, we're almost home shit head" _

_ "I-I need to go daddy! I-I can't hold it"  _

Gavin flinched gently, his father's harsh words filled his head. Sniffling he felt a bit of urine escape him, no no no. Not right now not right NOW. 

Why did everything look so big? why was he so small...why now...why...

Conan was finally heading back after a long chat, as he walked backed. He noticed Gavin shaking, "Gavin? What's the matter hon" Until the whiff of urine filled the air. There was Gavin, soaked jeans, snotty nose, and a puffy face, the kid looked like he was going to die from embarrassment. "Shh shh, Gavin don't cry" Conan was soothing, rubbing Gavins back. Who cares if others where staring once again, he only cared for Gavin and that was it. "I-I tried to hold it, y-you said to stay right h-here so I didn't!" Gavin whined, ready for another beating, any kind of harm. His father was back in his mind. Conan's eyes sadden, "You did what you're supposed to do, I should have been quicker. I'm sorry baby" Conan gently kissed Gavin's cheek.

Wait...What? No beating? No harm? Gavin didn't notice Conan lifted him out of the chair, the damp clothes clung onto the android, so did the helpless child. Hearing sweet nothingness from him, rubbing his back in comfort. Gavin eased up...maybe he could get used to this. Maybe Conan was what he needed, he didn't realize an android could understand what he needed. 

Closing his eyes, he knew he was going to be okay. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, WHAT CRINGE.   
> HOPED YOU ENJOYED   
> JSJJSJSJKSSK  
> Leave a request and a kudo!  
> Thank you guys!!


	26. Eden Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that Human! Simon goes to an Eden club and sees a Markus android.  
> Simon just wants cuddles.  
> But didn't realize he accidentally clicked on random mode... He regrets it.
> 
> Or does He really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Warning !!  
>  So this is the Eden Club, and like, smexy androids? and Smexy topics?  
> Don't expect this to be smut, it's not. Just fluffy shit thank you.  
> But how am I gonna make this an omo? I'll figure that out as I type lol.

Why was he doing this? He had better things to do, but a friend had to suggest it. Since 'You'll never get a lover, so just live your life having paid sex with an Eden Club android'

Was Simon going this low? He could never find a lover, will he die lonely? 

Who knows at this point, the blond noticed he was standing in front of the bright pink building. It was dark, better than getting spotted by someone he knew in the day time. Simon swallowed thickly and took baby steps inside. "Sexiest Androids on earth" Simon laughed a bit at that. But when he walked into the next room, two rows of cased female and male androids. Women never was Simons liking, yes some others say they're hot, but Simon wasn't interested? He met a lot of beautiful ladies. Just wasn't for him you know?

He felt bad for starring, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off. Finally forcing himself to the main room, there were a lot of androids. "Welcome to Eden Club," The manager noticed the blond walk in. "New to all of this? No need to worry" He added. "I-I uh.." Simon was a bit flustered, "How about this kid, I'll give you the first hour free, I don't usually do that but you seem like you need it" The manager grinned, a creepy gut but it could save Simon money. "Thanks..." He said nodding, "Now what are you into, we have variety of women to please you-" "I don't...want a girl," Simon said a bit embarrassed. "No need to be ashamed, We'll find your man" The manager hummed. Showing Simon what was there to offer, he was quite a talker, Simon listened until the voice was fading. Simon was distracted, seeing a male android in the distance, elbow leaning against the glass. A devilish smirk on his face seemed like smooth tan skin, Simon was amazed by his looks. "Him," Simon said wondering over to the androids casing. "Good choice," The manager pressed his palm against the screen, but then pressing some buttons the female voice came out of the machine. "Thank you for starting your free trial," it said.

The android walked out and Simon stepped to the side. "Have fun" The manager walked off to talk to some co-workers. Simon wasn't sure what to do, the android was quite taller, his elegant body shined to him, making Simons' heart melt. "Delighted to meet you" The android spoke, his voice! So soft and low, Simon couldn't handle it. Noticing the android holding out his hand, "I'll take you to your room" He said. Simon hesitated and took the android's hand.

Following the male through the blue room, into an unoccupied room. As they entered the door closed behind them, "Please enter a name you would like to use" The android immediately said and he sat on the bed, one leg over the other. Simon stood there and tugged on his jacket nervously. A name? A name...

"M-Markus?" Simon squeaked, "Markus, great choice" The android smiled, "Please use the tablet over there to pick your desisered fantasies," he said. "Fantasies?" Simon mumbled but seeing a computer like tablet on the table to his left. He took some steps and pressed the continue button on it. Did he really need these? 

Simon scrolled through, first it asked for his name...okay...done, Until it went to 'list kinks' section. He exactly never heard of most of these. What the hell was a horse fetish? He shrugged that off and looked back at Markus. Sitting patiently and still smiling a bit. "huh...can...we just...cuddle?" Simon asked. "Please use the tablet over there to pick your desisered fantasies," Markus said once more. Simon just huffed and tapped away. Screw it, what could be worse.

Simon pressed random, and it showed Omorashi. What was that? It already switched him to the next set of questions too late now to change his mind. But it switched to what level he wanted. "Level?" he questioned, then he realized it was how much you want...sex-related 

He wasn't ready for that, even at his age. Just...No...

Simon picked the second lowest level, it was marked fluff so, hopefully, it was what it tells him. The tablet beeped and showed a timer, "Please press the green button to start your free trial" a female voice said. Simon hesitated but pressed start. "Thank you for choosing Eden Club," the female voice said again. Simon sighed in relief but was still a bit nervous. Until he felt two strong arms wrap around him, "Hey Si..." the sweet voice filled Simons' ears. Making his spine tingle, Simon blushed. "How about we try something new tonight hm?" Markus sounded like the two had been together forever, even though they just met tonight. Simon looked at him, "Something new?" He asked as the broad took off Simons Jacket "Yeah, all I need you to do-" While hanging the jacket up, a mini fridge appeared from the wall, he crouched down and opened it. taking out a water bottle. "-is drink up" He hummed handing Simon the water. "That's all?" Simon asked a bit confused until Markus gently pushed Simon onto the bed. Taking off his shoes and soon pants, giving gentle kisses on Simons' stomach. "Just drink baby" he mumbled softly. 

Simon never felt...so cared for in his life, maybe he didn't regret coming here after all. After a little time had passed. Simon was now sitting on Markus' lap, he felt embarrassed to be wearing his long sleeve and his boxers but Markus told him to get comfortable. drinking his second bottle so far. He was quite thirsty anyways, Markus hummed softly and played with Simons' hair. Simon cuddled close to the broads chest...it was so warm... so soft... 

Simon felt a gentle kiss planted on his forehead. Was he dreaming? Was he in Heaven? This was like a dream he never wanted to wake up from, but he knew only 43 more minutes and the dream will end...

The blond huffed a bit, "What's the matter?" Markus lifted Simons chin, "I...I don't want to leave" He admitted, "I'll always be here for you Simon," Markus said kissing Simons nose. "Cheer up hon..." he said. "I don't know if I can," Simon said looking down. Markus huffed gently, but then from his protocol, he needed to cheer up anyone that's sad. Markus gently guided his hands up Simons shirt and started to tickle his sides. Simo burst out laughing, a squirming mess, almost dropping his water he squeaked as he spoke "M-Markus! St-Stooooop!!!"

But Markus didn't, pinning the small blond against the bed. Still ticking his sides, Simon whined a bit. Seeing that Markus took the water bottle quickly and placing it to the side. He lifted Simons shirt to show his squirming belly. Blowing raspberries now, Simon couldn't control his laughter. Thankfully the rooms were soundproof... (Wink _wonk_ )

Until it hit him, a bit of urine escaped, showing a small dark spot in his boxers Simon tried to get out of it. "M-Markus st-stop pl-please!" He snorted, Markus had died down. "awe...does someone need to go?" Markus smirked. "Y-yes I-I need too..." Simon whimpered, "You just got to hold it baby" Markus' voice...it was so low and dominate. Simon **_hated_** being submissive, but oh god..hard to admit it but really he **_loved it._**

 "I-I do?" Simon squeaked softly, "You don't want to upset me, don't you?" Markus ran his finger down Simons side, "No...N-no I don't want too" This was an android! And Simon said it himself, he didn't want to upset Markus. "good~" Markus kissed Simons chest with care. 

It was back to where it was before. Sitting on Markus' lap, Simon wiggled time to time. Trying to get comfortable again, but the urge was killing him. Each room had its own bathroom, well the toilet that was surrounded by a glass dome. Seeing it there made Simon even worse. He felt Markus' hands grip his thighs, "stay still hon" He mumbled a bit as he nuzzled into the blond's hair. "s-sorry-" "Drink" Markus' voice was rough. "Y-yes.." Simon did so. He bit his lip after, Simon wouldn't be able to get up. By Markus' grasp, there was no hope. 

Then a thought came to him, wait what if he made a mess? On. The. BED. Simon became flustered, No no no. He can't do that, he'll be kicked out! Never to see Markus again.... 20 minutes left on the clock. He can do this, he can do this.

Why did minutes a half to feel longer than they should be? Simons going to pop before the trial is over. Making small whimpers and refusing to drink any more water, Markus noticed this. "can't hold it anymore hm?" Markus tsked, Simon nodded. "what was that?" Markus smirked. "i-I cant hold i-it anymore, Markus." Simon whined.

All of a sudden Simon was pinned against the bed once more, Markus was strong, too strong that is. Simon tried to get back up, but Markus pushed him back down. Then the broads knee pressed against his lower region. 

The pain, it was starting to come in as Simon refused to let a single drop come out of him. "come on huh, you can't hold it forever~" Markus purred, giving a bit more pressure on Simon. The blond tried all he could, he can't lose control now! 

Until Markus guided his smooth and cold fingertips down Simons side, It was all over.

How did he know? Well, the sound of a sink running or the sound of a low snakes hiss could be heard.

Hot liquid spread across his boxers and soon onto the bed, Simon lost control of his bladder, and which made him lose control over his tear ducts. Hiccuping, he covered his face. Ashamed and the fear of being kicked out made him whale. "Shh shh, Simon...honey...don't cry" Markus uncovered Simons' face, stroking his cheek. "It's okay, you did an excellent job~" He purred softly his the blond's ear. "You didn't upset me, you did just as I asked. I'm so proud of you" Markus hummed gently as he hovered over the sobbing male. "Y-you're n-n-not mad at m-me?" Simon asked, calming down a little. "No, I would never be mad at you. I love you too much" Markus laughed a little, kissing simons lips gently. As he pulled apart he stared into his blue eyes. "We need to cl-clean up the mess..." Simon sniffled. "No need too, Just need to clean you that's all" Markus scooted off the bed, Simon sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking down at his damp boxers. He whimpered gently. 

Simon got cleaned off, and only 5 minutes left. Eden club provided many things, and boxers were one of them. 

Getting his pants back on he wiggled around, then stopped by Markus. Zipping them up himself, Simon blushed a bit. "I had fun tonight, maybe we should try this again~" Markus purred, Simon nodded. "Yeah...hopefully" He answered. "Awe come on Si...visit me sometime" Usually this is how many customers come back, just by the android begging for them to return. "Okay okay" Simon giggled softly. Markus chuckled and kissed Simon gently once more. "I love you..." He mumbled, "I...I love you too.." Simon smiled but then, Markus looked dull. "Session has expired, if you like to continue, thirty minutes coast 29.99" Markus now seemed so, lifeless. "I'm good," Simon said sadly. Markus nodded, "thank you for choosing Eden Club, see you soon~" He said and walked out. 

Simon stood there for a good minute, exhausted and needing a good nap right about now. He wondered if he would come back, as he walked out. He explained to the manager just to warn him about the mess, very embarrassed but the manager said it happens a lot don't worry. 

Soon walking out, the rain came down a bit harder than before. Pulling his hood up, Simon walked away from the bright colored building. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took 3 days. 3. days. Half on computer, a bit on ps4, and ending on the computer. I couldn't just stop writing this-
> 
> Leave a Kudo  
> Request  
> and some love plz.  
> I need it :')  
> thanks for reading!


	27. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is forced to continue on his work until it’s over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for over 4000+ Viewers 110+ Kudos and 60+ comments. You all make me so happy!!!!
> 
> Plus I wrote this on my phone.  
> So many mistakes I bet you. 
> 
> ~Requestd~

“And I was all, hold on pal. You can’t pass here” Gavin was bragging about the crook he brought in, trying to trespass without permission and such. Tina was listening, sipping on her coffee. Soon blocking out Gavin’s rambling with the noise of the tv. “So a I revived a few hits but I got him and shoved him in the cell-“ “Detective Reed” interrupted by the one and only. Gavin’s parter Nines, everyone calls him Conan. “What? Don’t see you I’m- where it even listening to me??” Gavin noticed Tina being Distracted “of course not” Tina stands straight up. Giving a nervous smile, “whatever...what did you want tin can” Gavin looked over at Conan. “You have some work you need to finish” Conan said in a serious tone. “I’ll get to it when I get to it,” Gavin takes the last drink out of his coffee. Getting himself a new one, Conan stopped him as he tried to grab a cup. “Detective, if you don’t do your work, things will go really bad for you. Trust me” he said. Gavin got a bit pissed, but yanked his arm away from the stupid thing. “Fine! I’ll be a good boy, and do my work” He hissed and stormed off to his desk. 

Tapping away on his computer, Gavin noticed Conan place a coffee on his desk. “Here’s your coffee” he said gently. Gavin glared at the Android and snatched the coffee. Mumbling a few things he took a drink. “Thanks...” he said a bit low. Conan nodded and went over to his desk.

Gavin is never the guy who admit things If he’s wrong, but Conan was right. He had a lot of paper work, unfished and not even started on. Huffing gently, Gavin went back to typing. Hoping they day can end, so he can get home to his cats. 

It wasn’t long until Gavin was on his third coffee today, Conan was nice enough to get up and get another for him. All Coana wanted was his partner to work then goof off. 

“Any progress?” Gavin heard the android, “uh...I guess. I mean Fowler has so many rules on how to do this shit. No shortcuts and all.” Gavin sipped on coffee. “I see, well today is a stay at your desk day for you. SO I hope you stay and at least complete what you can” Conan sounded like an annoyingly mother. “Shut your fucking mouth” Gavin growled, Conan didn’t say no more. Only getting up to retreave some files from Connor. Gavin watched him leave, “phking androids” Gavin mumbled. 

Each time Gavin looked at the clock, it felt like time hasn’t even moved at all. It was so boring! Coffee all gone and no one to talk too. God he hated it, he hated many things. Even that stupid parter of his.

Closing out of a window on his computer, just progress on his work was going well. But really slow, he needed a break. Well a bathroom break that is, if he sat here any longer he wouldn’t make much progress with soiled pants. 

Scooting his chair back, as Gavin got up he felt a hand go on his shoulder. Forcully pushing him back down, it was the one and only. “Conan! What the hell are you-“ “as I last checked reed, you have two more things to finish. And like I said. Which you completely ignored. You’re staying here until it’s all done” Conan instructed, “and yes...be a good boy, and do you’re work” his cold facial expression gave Gavin a cold chill. “Fine! Whatever trash can” Gavin scooted back near his desk. Conan smiled “thank you, Detective” going back to his desk, Gavin wasn’t going to let some android push him around. 

Maybe he should actually do his work, so Coana wouldn’t baby him about it. Now excepting defeat, Gavin simiply crosses his legs and continues his work. 

The clock ticked...

tick 

tick 

tick 

 The water dispenser close to Gavin was being used by chris, but after he was gone Gavin noticed it was dripping. 

Drip 

Drip

Drip

Coffee being poured, 

People chatting and drinking. 

The distant sound of the restrooms sinks being used and toilets flushing.

Gavin couldn’t hold up forever. He needed to calm down, he can do this. Just one more god damn paper and he can go. Pressing his thighs together didn’t help, he could hold himself but he needed his hands. For typing that is. 

Grinding his teeth, Conan seemed to notice his partner in distress. “Is everything alright Detective?” He asked. Plus noticing the little wiggles and Gavin’s face heating up. “I’m. Fine” Gavin growled. No he wasn’t fine! But telling Conan would end his tough guy reputation. He didn’t want Conan to see him as the desperate baby he is. 

Conan nodded, not wanting to disturb anymore. He got back to working. 

Gavin couldn’t help himself, slowly moving his hand and pressing it against his region. He tried to keep it all together.

Fucking coffee.

Fucking work.

Fucking androids!

Maybe if Gavin actually did his work, did what he was supposed to do he wouldn’t be in this mess. Soon to come a bigger mess if he didn’t get up and go to the restroom. Maybe Conan was planning all of this, giving him coffee after coffee so he can piss himself. No. Conan would never do that, even if he did. Gavin didn’t want to believe it. Surprisingly.

when he zoned out, he felt his fingers becoming damp. “Shit!” Gavin cursed under his breath. Just a tad of urine escaped him and he could smell it. “Conan,” Gavin jerked his head up. “I’m a-almost done- can I please-“ “no Gavin. Until your work is done. You may do whatever you like” Conan didn’t make eye contact, focusing on his own screen. He didn’t see how desperate Gavin was. “Conan please!” Gavin raises his voice a bit, a few eyes stared at the two. 

Conan looked at Gavin. Seeing that a grown man was going to cry, doing a quick scan. Conan now knew Gavin was going to pop. 

Immediately getting up, his voice softened “can you stand” he asked. Gavin was sure, “i-If I do I might-“ “don’t worry. You’re going to be fine” Conan helped him up. Gavin couldnt let go of himself. And Conan noticed Gavin’s damp chair.  

Was the android this stupid? Not relizing the needs of humans? Why didn’t he just let Gavin go. This crises could of been adverted. But no. Conan had to be himself. 

Helping Gavin down the hall, Conan heard the humans sudden whimper. More escaped him, now darkening his jeans. He couldn’t hold for much longer. “We’re close Gavin. I’m going to need you to hold it” Conan guides him to the rest room. Getting it opened, Gavin tripped over his own feet somehow. Landing on the ground with a grunt, Conan hurrying got him back up. 

But it was to late, hearing Gavin’s quiet sobs, the great water fall come about. Dretching his fingers,  jeans and soon the Tile floor. Gavin hiccuped and sniffled horrendously. “Gavin...it’s okay. This is all my fault-“ “it is your fault!” Gavin sounded childish as he shouted. “It’s...all your f-fault” Gavin said a bit softer, as he leaned into the androids chest. The crying didn’t stop. Conan froze a bit, but hesitating he rubbed the detectives back. 

After a few minutes of silence Gavin could be heard.

“C-can we just go home. _Please_!”  

“Yes...we can go home.” Conan said softly, “we can go home” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you proud of ME-  
> I WROTE THIS IN IDK TWO DAYS.  
> OSOJSJSKSOW
> 
> leave a request and a Kudo!  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments/support! Love you all very very much 💖


	28. Eden Club (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIND SIMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a happy ending for my children!  
> No omo, BUT HAPPY ENDINGS ARE ALWAYS GOOD!!!!!!

There he was again, the blond.

Sheepishly walking over to Markus' case. 

Yes, he has been wasting money just for affection, but he has limited himself one visit a week. But for Markus, in that mind of his, it wondered. Wondered why the blonde would visit just him over and over again. Markus walked out and smiled like usual, the usual greetings and all. The android noticed Simons nervousness, it was...Adorable. But programming refused to let him say so. 

When they arrived in their room, Markus instructed Simon like it was his first time here. But in the back of his head, just blocked out from his reach. All the wiped memories, but...He remembers the blond barley. 

Until Markus blurted out "please enter the name you would like to call me." how could he forget? Why is he here- "Markus" Simon sat down next to him. Markus took a few seconds to analyze Simons choice s on the tablet. "you forgot to choose-" "I was wondering if we could just cuddle... That's all." Simon mumbled a bit. His droopy blue eyes, what was this feeling? Markus didn't understand he needed instructions to please the buyer. If he doesn't have it he can't- "how about I help" Simon wanted to get comfortable, and it didn't embarrass him too much to be only in his boxers around Markus. His long-sleeve covered most of him anyways. Getting back on the bed he looked at Markus, "well come on, lay down with me" Simon crawled up to the pillows, Markus hesitated and slowly moved up. Simon, already under the covers. He patted next to him, Markus got under the covers and faced Simon. The blond scooted over and nuzzled into Markus' chest, "wrap your arms around me" Simon mumbled, Markus did so.

Markus' mind wondered again, he could feel his cheeks warming up. What was this feeling? He couldn't explain it, felt like he was going to explode. But Simon, he yawned and slowly fell asleep in the android's arms. Markus smiled, he was smiling, what was going on with him. It was like... Looking at things clearly. He was used for peoples entertainment, his blood boiled. But Simon he never asked for anything like that. Simon just needed comfort, to feel like someone does love him... 

Simon was out the whole session, but when the last 5 minutes came, the broad gently nudges Simon. "Simon, it's time to wake up" Markus' voice was gentle and sweet. Simon stirred and yawned again. "already?" he pouted, "yes, but I'm always here when you come back" Markus hummed. Wait, why did he say that? He would never- the programming refused Markus to anything else then 'come back and waste your money' 

Simon scooted out of bed and started to dress, Markus didn't want Simon to leave. The timmer was close to ending, "Simon i-" his mind was fighting the programming, but it was too strong. " I hope you come back and maybe we can try something new next time~" that wasn't Markus, that was the program talking. Simon nodded, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind" Simon walked over to Markus and kissed his forehead. "bye Markus," he said gently. "Simon-" he tried again but time was up. Simon watched the android stand up, giving a sigh. Simon walked out. 

_RETURN TO SHOWCASE_

Simple instructions, but Markus refused, a red wall showed. Saying RETURN TO SHOWCASE dozen of times. Markus' eyes were opened now and nothing can stop him. Ramming his shoulder against the wall, it wasn't enough. Hitting the wall the best he could, it still wasn't enough. Backing up he ran towards it and rammed his shoulder one final time. The wall shattered, Markus was free and now...

_FIND SIMON_

Markus looked around the room then down at his feet, was he always wearing these boxers? Weird.

cautiously walking out, he noticed the manager talking with a co-worker. Markus made his way to his case, seeing the staff only door to the side gave him an idea. Making sure no human was watching he slipped through, making into the little warehouse. Markus saw all the androids wishing he could do some he didn't have time. Seeing the fence outside, he found his escape route. It was raining out and when Markus stepped out it amazed him. He had never seen rain before, but no time to dilly dally. Markus ran up to the fence and started to climb, when he made it to the top he leaned too far and landed on his back. Grunting gently, he quickly got up and he was off.

The street filled with cars, Markus ran down the sidewalk. He can't stay out here in this clothing, he can't stay out here with his LED on. Looking around he noticed an alleyway, walking down it he stepped on a piece of glass. Backing up he noticed it. Picking up the piece, Markus hesitated. 

Was he really going to do this?

He already disobeyed orders and made it this far.

He can't go back now, so lifting the glass shard. He ripped off his LED. feeling where it was before...the job was done. Dropping the glass, Markus looked around. Seeing an old box sitting next to a trash can. He opened it. Seemed to be old clothing. Nothing his size but only a jacket, getting that on he closed the box. At least he had some coverage. 

Back out into the streets, Markus made his way around to the entrance of Eden Club. Looking around, he went right.  Knowing everytime Simon had left, he would always go right when he left the building. Quick paste, Markus looked around. Crossing the road, suddenly a car stopped beside him. He was like a deer in the headlights, literally. Hands out in front of him he slowly walked out of the cars way and continued his journey. 

Simon couldn't be far, he had to be around here somewhere. What if Markus couldn't find him? Then it would have been a waste of time making all these decisions on his own. 

On his own...

He didn't want to end up alone.

Rubbing his arms he kept walking, scanning any little hint that Simon made it down here. Until he noticed some keys on the ground, picking them up he scanned the address. 

_Marion St. Apartment 201._

_Residence: Simon J. Phillips._

Markus couldn't stop here, he needed to find him, and if he didn't. Markus would be alone, and Simon wouldn't be able to get in his home. His paste soon turned into running, splashing into puddles, almost tripping at one he didn't stop.

He passed a sign that said 'Marion St.' his artificial heart pounded against his chest. 

What if Simon didn't want him? And would make the android a fool, maybe even report him. He'll take those chances. 

Markus heard someone, cursing gently and struggling with something. He walked up slowly to one of the apartment buildings, 201 it said. And right there was the blond himself. Sniffing and about to cry, "How could I lose them, they were in my pocket" Simon rubbed his eyes. "You mean these?" Simon turned around and jumped. Seeing the stranger holding his keys, "I-I....Um..thank you" He takes the keys. "Simon-" "How do you know my name?" Simon whimpered, secretly trying to open his door. "It's me... Markus" Markus had a hand on his chest, slowly heartbroken that Simon didn't recognize him. 

"M-Markus? You're... Here?" Simon faced him, "Your LED...it's gone" Simon reached out and touched the side of Markus' head. "I couldn't leave you, so I left the place and...blended in." Markus took Simons hand. "You're cold! You need to come inside" Simon got the door opened and dragged the android in. Markus stood there in the dark until Simon turned on a light. He hung his jacket up and stood there, examing Markus' jacket and soon seeing his dirty feet. "You need a shower," Simon said, "shower?" Markus tilted his head. "Yes, come" Simon took his hand again and led him to the bathroom. Setting towels out and starting the water, "If you...um...need anything...holler for me okay. I'll grab you some clothes" Simon said sheepishly. Markus nodded gently, "Thank you" he smiled, seeing Simon blushing a bright red. He quickly walked out. 

When Markus was done he dried himself, needing clothes he opened the door. He didn't notice Simon left them on the side, so he walked down. Seeing the blond reading a magazine. Then he noticed Markus there and covered his eyes. "Markus! Clothes!" Simon squeaked "I can't find them" Markus didn't know why he was looking away until he looked down. "Oh..." He shuffled behind the wall and peered at Simon. "I left them outside the door, you didn't see them?" Simon blurted the last part out. "N-No" Markus felt his cheeks burn, how didn't he notice. After that was over, he came back out in a loose black T-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Seeing Simon changed into pajamas while he was gone. Markus sat next to him, sitting straight up, having his hands placed on his thighs. Worried what Simon might say next, or even do. 

"Why did you leave?" Simon placed his magazine down. Markus could feel his cheeks heat up again, he twiddled with his thumbs. "I...I realized...that... I needed you" Markus looked at Simon, seeing his shocked expression made him worried. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what was going on with me-" "You're a deviant." Simon looked away. "You became deviant so you could find me" He got up. "Simon, please. Don't turn me in" Markus stood up, fear ran through his body. "Why did you come after me, you know I'm not important. I used you for my own pleasure. Because I can't find someone who cares enough for an idiot like me" Simon wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Simon..." Markus took his hand, "When...you left, every time you would walk out that door. I knew something was wrong, I knew something was missing. I never felt so cared for in my life, the first time we met. You were so...a-adorable" Markus looked down, he was now a dark blue. "And you kept coming back, coming back to me...I'm used to please humans...pin them, beat them, do what they want, kinks, sex, all that. But you...you just wanted to be held close and told everything is going to be okay. And I want to do that" He held onto Simons' hand tightly, as Simon sniffled softly and looked at the android. "You really mean that?" He asked gently, Markus looked up. "Yes...I want you to be happy, I want you, Simon. I don't want to go back there, I don't want to die alone" Markus took his other hand. Simon smiled gently, "I'm not sending you away, you can stay here as long as you like. But...you know how we get when an android deviates. I'll protect you, Markus, I won't let them get you" Simon said, Markus pulled the blond close. "Thank you..." He mumbled softly, kissing Simons forehead gently. Simon nuzzled into his chest, "no...thank you..." he said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too fast?? I have been writing this for three days and I'm so happy my kids are better!  
> LEAVE A KUDO!  
> LEAVE A REQUEST!  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
> <333333333333


	29. Office Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office is huge!  
> But not enough bathrooms.
> 
> Simons stuffy looks like this https://d1w8cc2yygc27j.cloudfront.net/-2454307302269885617/-3649598239217879214.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continued after the events of Missing Markus!   
> Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes at the end.  
> Writing on PS4 is so much fun :´))))))))

"Time to wake up Simon" Markus had walked into the little one's room. Turning on the light and Markus noticed the blonde turn. Shoving his face into his pillow, Simon covered himself up. Markus chuckled gently and bent down next to the small bed, stroking the bit of hair sticking out from under those sheets. "You know you can't stay in there all day. I have work you know" He hummed gently. Simon turned again and faced Markus, peeking at him with his droopy eyes. "North and Josh can't babysit you since the madness that happened last week" He added and Simon nodded, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

The young blonde yawns and stretches, "Lucy can't watch me today?" Simon asked getting lifted out of bed by Markus. "Sorry bud, she's busy today. I even asked her myself" Markus huffed gently as he adjusted his arms under Simon. "I get to go to the office with you?" Simon asked nuzzling into his neck. "Yup! It's your lucky day. Get to spend the day with Markus" The broad smiled and grabbed some clothes out of Simons dresser, "But first you need a bath before we start the day" he added. "K-kitty boo! Don't forget him!" Simon realized he didn't have his stuffie as Markus almost walked out the door. "right, right, Kitty boo. Can't forget him" Markus turned around and grabbed his stuffie. 

After the warm bubbly bath, Simon was dressed in comfy sweats and a long sleeve with a cute kitty on it. "You hungry? Because I am" Markus walked out of the bathroom as Simon followed him, holding Kitty boo close to his chest as well. "What you like for breakfast, something easy and quick" Markus made it to the kitchen and noticed Simon looking up at the cereal boxes. The broad walked over and picked him up, "Is that better?" he asked and Simon nodded. Pointing at the red box with a dog on it, "Woofer Puffs!" Simon said happily and Markus helped him grab it. "Don't drop them" Markus laughed a bit. Setting Simon on the counter he took the box, grabbing a bowl and pouring the cereal in. He put the box back and grabbing milk he added that to the bowl as well. Taking a spoon, setting it and the bowl down on the table. He grabbed Simon again and plopped him down in his seat, "Make sure you don't get kitty boo dirty okay" Markus patted Simons' head and walked over to the coffee machine. "He's gonna sit right here" Simon sat him on the table. 

"You grab your jacket, I'm gonna get my bag" After breakfast, Markus helped Simon get his shoes on and getting up Simon nodded. Markus headed down to his room and grabbed his jacket and bag. His bag had his paperwork, anything work-related. It had enough room for Simons things. Anything he would have needed, a coloring book, color pencils, extra clothes, snacks. This dad was prepared for whatever could happen. 

Markus got back to the front door of his room and Simon sat on the floor playing with his stuff. "You ready to go?" He asked smiling, Simon looked up and nodded. "I-I'm ready!" Getting up, Markus picked him up again and they were out the door. 

When they arrived at the office, it was a big building, the place was huge to Simon! Looking around Simon could see all sorts of people walking around, then they stopped. Looking back to see why they did Markus was talking to a lady. "And whos this cutie?" the girl cooed, seeing Simons adorable face. The little one hid his face into Markus' jacket. "This is Simon, couldn't find anyone to look after him today" Markus adjusted his bag that the strap was resting on his shoulder, "You never mention him, Markus I didn't know you were a father" The lady giggled gently, Markus blushed gently. Simon never calls him dad, and he never mentioned Simon to his co-workers. Even when, like last week, the sudden absence he had to make a big excuse so he could get home to his little one. 

"Well...I guess I am" Markus' cheeks burned a gentle blue, "I better get going, heard there's a stupid meeting today. Hopefully, I'll see you there" Markus joked and the girl nodded. "See you later Simon" She smiled and walked off. Markus sighed in relief and went to the elevators. Getting inside, Simon peeked out and noticed the two other co-workers looking at him. Markus did some small talk with them until it was his floor. "Simon, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you" Brushing some hair our of Simons' hair, the blonde looked up. "S-sorry.." he whimpered a bit, "Don't be sorry, I know it's hard to be around others, especially if you don't know them" Markus pecked Simons' forehead and smiled. Simon nuzzled back into Markus' chest and hugged kitty boo as well.

Markus' office was a big room, guessing he got promoted many times to get a room of his own. Markus set down his back and plopped in his chair. Setting Simon on his lap and huffed gently. Simon peered over the desk seeing objects, a picture of him and the crew, Josh and North, even Connor. and another of him and Markus.  Smiling and being happy. Simon noticed Markus getting papers out of his bag and opening the drawer in front of them. Pulling out his pens, and starting to work. 

Markus bounced his leg a bit, having a pen in his mouth he pressed his teeth against it. Simon was reading a child's book but being bounced a bit he looked up at stressed-out Markus. "M-Markus?" Simon scouted over and faced him, "Hm?" Markus snapped out of it, taking the pen out of his mouth. "A-are you okay?" Simon closed his book and hugged Markus. "Of course I am, nothing to worry about" Markus kissed Simons forehead, "Okay..." Simon sunk into Markus' dress shirt. "How about we get you something to eat." Markus smiled and Simon nodded. 

You know you can't leave a kid unsupervised in a big building like this, Markus ran around with Simon in his arms, even if Simon followed him he could lose the child easily. Giving papers to co-workers, small talk, then back to business, it felt like a workout. Simon would hold onto Markus, sometimes Kitty boo would fall out of his hands and he would almost be in tears because Markus would almost have left him. But Markus would retrieve the cat and give it back to the small boy until he was stopped by his boss because of that reason. 

"Looked like your little one dropped this" Handing Markus back the stuffie, he gave it back to Simon. Which hugged it and hid his face in the cat's fluffy fur. "You know we don't allow kids at work, it's not bring your child to work day. " His boss spoke. "I'm sorry sir, just that I couldn't find someone responsible to watch after him-" "and you have a child? Markus, I didn't know you were a dad" His boss interrupted him and chuckled. "Y-yeah...I am" Markus nodded nervously, "And what's your name little one?" boss looked down at Simon. 

Simon hesitated and looked up at him, "S-Simon..." He said leaning into Markus' dress jacket. "That's a cool name, are you helping your daddy around?" Boss smiled and Simon looked down at kitty boo. "Y-yeah..." Then his hair got ruffled by him and boss chuckled. "Well good, I hope you two stay out of trouble, have fun, and keep it down okay?" Markus nodded quickly and watched his boss leave. 

Back to the Markus' office, Simon got some choclate milk from the vending machine outside of the room. Sitting on Markus' desk he swung his little legs back and forth, Kitty boo resting on his side, Markus lowered the milk from Simons lips. "careful with that, don't want you gagging" He said and Simon nodded, having a milk mustache to go with it. Markus noticed and smiled with a little chuckle. "How did you grow that so fast?" he asked and Simon licked his lips a bit, "It's the milk! Not a real m-mustache" Simon said and Markus wiped his face off. 

Now Simon was hanging out under the desk, coloring in his coloring book he laid on his stomach. Markus would look to see if he was alright now and again because he was out of sight by being under there. Checking the time, Markus' eyes went wide. "Dammit" he cussed, didn't mean to but he was late to the meeting. Simon heard him and poked his head out as Markus got up. Grabbing his bag and seeing Simon there, "Pick up your things," Markus told him and Simon did so, handing them over Markus tucked them away. Simon grabbed kitty boo and soon was scooped up from under the desk. "M-Markus" Simon squeakes a bit when he was picked up, "Not now Si, after the meeting okay? I can't be any later then now" He hurried out the door. That moment Simon was trying to keep cool, "M-Mar-kus" He said again. Hearing the broad sigh harshly, he looked at the little one. "Yes?" Simon hunkered down, Markus wasn't happy and...Simon needed to go. "N-never mind." Simon looked down and Markus hurried.

Up the elevator to the top floor, walking into one of many meeting rooms. All eyes on him, "Markus, thought you wouldn't make it." his boss got up from his seat. "lost track of time sir, won't happen again." Markus said sitting in his seat and setting Simon on his lap once more. His boss nodded and grabbed a remote. The blinds in the room closed and now it was dark. Simon clinged onto Markus when it happen. Markus rubbed his back gently, boss started talking as the projector turned on and showed business stuff. 

Simon had calmed down a bit and tried to stop thinking about the potty. He wiggled now and again, it was to late to say that he needed to go. Markus would get mad at him, and make a scene in front of his boss. The only thing he could do was wait. 

It wasn't long before Markus noticed Simon discomfort. "Simon... What's the matter?" Markus whispered gently. Simon looked up at him, "n-nothing." he whispered back. Markus raised a brow, "c-can I have my binki?" Simon asked, Markus would tell him he needed to get out of his pacifier habbit, but Markus would have it just in case. Nodding gently he reached and dug into bag. Pulling out a plastic bag with it in there, he was careful not to make much noise as opened it. Handing Simon his pink pacifier, the little one sucked on it and leaned into Markus.

When will this meeting end? Everyone kept talking and takling, and Simon was growing desperate. Now holding onto himself, he tried to hide that he was. Soon the blinds lifted, and Markus started to talk about his work and other things. Simon whimpered softly and it did ketch Markus' attention after he finished talking. "Simon, do you need to go?" seeing that the blonde was holding himself, Simons eyes started to water. Markus felt so stupid, was this what Simon was trying to tell him earlier? " excuse me, Mr. Jonson. Sorry to interup. But may I be excused for a moment." Markus interups a conversation, "we're almost done here Markus." his boss waved him off, not even paying attention to the desperate child about to wet himsel. Markus didn't know what to do, risk it and leave? The nearest bathroom is not even on this floor. He looked back down at Simon. Sniffling and shaking badly, Markus tried to get up. "Markus. You. Can. Wait." his boss said, and the broad sat back down. "i'm so sorry Si..." Markus whispered, Simon was going to pop. Shaking his head, Simons pacifier fell out of his mouth. "n-no it's my fault" Simons voice cracked, Markus started to boil, he wasn't going to let his boss tell him to wait. Grabbing his bag, he popped Simons pacifier back into his mouth and stood up. 

"Markus, my patients for you is running out." Mr. Jonson said, "so I get up and get my son to the restroom? So you want me to do nothing AND LET HIM PISS HIMSELF?" Markus' voice rose and everyone looked at Jonson the back at Markus. 

But it was to late, Simon hated when Markus yells and he always thought Markus was yelling at him. Bursting into tears, Simons pacifier fell out again and his bladder couldn't take it anymore. Warm liquid ran down his legs, and half of it spread across Markus' light clothing. "Oh baby... It's okay." Markus felt even worse, holding Simon close and whisping sweet gentle words. "D-Daddy" Simon hiccup, Markus' eyes widen. Simon just called him... Never mind all that, Markus returned some glares at his boss and even his fellow co workers did the same. "let's get you cleaned up okay?" Markus looked back at Simon, Kissing his forehead gently and picking up his pacifier. Wiping it on the dry side of his pants, Simon reached to it. "here you go baby..." Simon got his pacy back, Markus noticed Kitty Boo still on the table. Picking the cat up, he left the room.

~bonus~

"so, what did you call me back there?" Markus stripped off Simons soggy pants. Simon looked away, "It's okay Si, you can call me Dad. I don't mind" Markus smiled gently. Simon took his Pacy out of his mouth and sniffled gently. "D-Daddy... D-don't yell anymore..." he said with puppy eyes. Markus chuckled gently, "I promise hon" kissing his fore head. Markus would have to get used to being called Dad in the little ones eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HEART-
> 
> Since I don't have study hall anymore updates will be slower! Yayyy :´)) 
> 
> LEAVE A REQUEST!   
> LEAVE A KUDO!  
> I love you all so so much <33


End file.
